The Mystery of The Hidden Dagger
by ps9906
Summary: If you're in the mood for a traditional story, I hope you enjoy this one.  It's set at the end of Trixie's fifteenth summer and things are about to change with the Bob-Whites...some good and some bad.  Oh, and there's a bit of a mystery to solve as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. I just love them._

**The Mystery of the Hidden Dagger**

**Chapter One**

The late summer day found the female Bob-Whites gathered by the lake. Trixie, Honey, and Di were a close-knit trio. The past two years had built an unbreakable bond. They shared this bond with Trixie's brothers, Mart and Brian, along with Honey's brother, Jim, and their friend Dan. Now as the two eldest members of their club were preparing to leave for college, the time to test that bond had arrived.

"Do you realize it's only five days away?" Honey said in disbelief.

"It's really going to be strange without Jim and Brian around," Di added. "Who's going to save Trixie now?"

Trixie remained silent as her friends continued to tease her. She hated to think about Brian and Jim leaving, especially Jim, if she were to be completely honest with herself. Syracuse was almost six hours away by car, longer by train. She knew Jim had chosen Syracuse because of his dad, Win Frayne. He had once told her his father was a big fan and had encouraged him to go to college there. Syracuse was also where he had earned his scholarship. Being close to Rochester, it was perfect, then. But not now, it was too far away for weekly visits.

"Trixie," Honey called out her name for the third time, "are you with us?"

"Sorry," she sighed, "I guess I was daydreaming." While the girls had been sitting on the boat dock talking, Trixie had lain down to enjoy the sunshine. Now she sat up, still a bit drowsy.

Di and Honey exchanged a knowing glance. Although Trixie wouldn't admit it, they knew she had a huge crush on one Jim Frayne. As his departure to college loomed closer, the quieter Trixie became. She did, however, brighten somewhat whenever Jim was around. The rest of the time her bright blue eyes were a little dimmer than usual.

"We need a mystery," Diana declared.

"What!" Trixie and Honey cried in unison. Of all the Bob-Whites, Diana was the most reticent about becoming involved in their mysteries.

"You don't happen to have a mystery just lying around, do you?" Trixie teased, the spark coming back into her eyes.

"Maybe," Di answered. "Have either of you noticed how secretive Mart and Dan have become?"

"Not really," Trixie said as a puzzled look crossed her face.

"That's because your mind has been on Jim," Honey joked. "Of course, now that you've mentioned it, I have to admit that I haven't noticed a thing."

"It's just that Mart has always…," Diana blushed as she hesitated, "Mart always has time for me before anyone else."

"And lately he's doesn't?" Trixie prompted.

"It seems like Dan calls every time Mart and I have a chance to talk," Di explained, "and then he leaves to take the call in private."

"Mmm," Trixie frowned, wrinkling her brow. Leaning forward, she added, "That does sound mysterious."

Honey grinned at Di. She didn't know if Di was serious, but she knew this was exactly what Trixie needed. _And it just might be good for me,_ _too,_ she ruefully admitted to herself.

"I think we'll have to watch them carefully at the Bob-White picnic tomorrow," Honey suggested.

Although the boys didn't leave until later in the week, Sunday had been reserved just for the Bob-Whites to share one last day together. The younger members started school on Monday so it would be the last summer day they could share as a group. An early morning ride would be followed by a scrumptious breakfast by the Wheeler's lake. The rest of the day would include swimming, picnicking, and just hanging out.

The mystery of Mart and Dan was almost forgotten at the mention of the upcoming picnic. Although the other girls teased Trixie, they were all going to miss Brian and Jim, fearful of the change in the dynamics of the group.

"I'll keep an eye on him," Trixie promised, "but not tonight. I'm still sleeping over, right, Honey?"

"Of course," Honey assured her. "What about you, Di? Are you sure you can't make it?"

"I wish I could," Di said wistfully. "Too bad I promised to babysit tonight."

Later, as Trixie and Honey were walking to Manor House, Trixie thought carefully about Diana's mystery. "I wonder if Mart is up to something and just what it could be."

"He'll never tell you, Trixie," Honey commented.

"Maybe not," Trixie agreed with a small grin, "but I bet Dan would, if we tried hard enough."

"Why don't we save that mystery until after the guys leave?" Honey suggested.

"Gleeps, you right," Trixie sighed. "At least, we'll have that. It won't seem the same without Jim and Brian to lecture us about minding our own business. I can't believe I'm going to miss that part."

"I know what you mean," Honey pulled her hair back and smiled at Trixie. "Jim was hoping you were going to stay the night. I think he's going to miss you _**very much**_."

Trixie blushed at Honey's statement. "Not anymore than Brian is going to miss you."

"I don't know about that. Brian and I haven't talked much all summer." Honey gave Trixie a small smile, but the disappointment was evident in her eyes. "It's not like it used to be between us."

"What is it about my brothers that have them acting so strangely?" Trixie didn't add that she had happily spent a large part of her summer with Jim by her side. Just at that moment, he appeared in the front door of Manor House with a big grin and seeming quite eager to greet them.

"Hi, girls," he called out to them, "and I thought I was going to have an afternoon snack all alone."

"Shush," Trixie giggled, "Mart might hear you."

Jim threw an arm around each girl's shoulder as they walked toward the kitchen. "Where can we hide?"

Trixie didn't answer. She was too mesmerized by the feel of Jim next to her and the smell of his cologne. Getting this close to him didn't occur often and it was having an unusual effect on her senses. When they arrived in the kitchen, she was surprised that his arm lingered just a little longer than necessary. Wide-eyed, she looked up at him to find him smiling back at her.

Stammering, she said, "He's probably the one hiding."

"Oh?" Jim arched his brows.

"Di thinks something mysterious is going on with him and Dan," Honey explained as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Mysterious," Jim grinned and pulled one of Trixie's curls. "I'm sure you two shamuses will solve the case."

"Have you noticed anything?" Trixie asked looking curiously at him.

"Not really," Jim answered slowly, trying to recall any difference in the two, "although, it is a little strange that we haven't seen much of them for the past few weeks. I do believe they could be hiding something."

Just as Jim had hoped, Trixie was delighted with his show of support. That and the mystery surrounding Dan and Mart were bound to give her spirits a lift. He knew she felt anxious about the upcoming departure of the two oldest Bob-Whites. He had tried to reassure her, but the truth was, he felt anxious, too. Every time he had brought up the subject she refused to talk about it. Tonight or tomorrow would probably be the only chance for him to attempt that talk once more. They were leaving Thursday to attend student orientation on Friday. With Trixie starting her sophomore year on Monday, the coming week was going to be a busy one.

Now Trixie was grinning happily at Jim's words. "I figure if Mart won't tell us what's going on, Dan will. You know how he is when the three of us girls gang up on him."

"Totally helpless," Jim laughed. "Just don't be too hard on him. He is a fellow Bob-White, remember?"

"We promise," Honey smiled, "but we have to have a little fun with him. He's such a darling to tease."

"Tomorrow at the picnic," Trixie's eyes gleamed as they narrowed, "Dan will be surrounded."

"Just save some time for me," Jim reminded her. "I would hate to spend the entire day watching you three grill Dan."

Trixie blushed at the intent look Jim was giving her. She couldn't understand the meaning behind the look or the reason for all the butterflies in her stomach.

"No way, big brother," Honey insisted with a laugh, breaking the moment. "We are going to miss you too much to let that happen."

"That's good to know," Jim grinned, still looking at Trixie, "because I'm going to miss you, too."

"You'll be so busy you won't have time to miss any of us," Trixie told him. "We'll be the ones heartbroken and miserable." She flushed as she realized what she had said, hoping that Jim wouldn't make anything of it.

"Heartbroken?" Jim questioned much to her chagrin. "Really?"

"Of course," she laughed casually, "what did you expect, you big goof?"

"Oh, Jim," Honey sighed sadly, "Trixie's right. It will be just horrible without you here."

Still eyeing Trixie curiously, Jim answered, "I'm sure I'll have to come back for a mystery or two."

"Speaking of mysteries," Trixie interrupted, "I'm going to call my most talkative brother and see what he's up to."

As Trixie hurried out of the kitchen, Jim exchanged a look of frustration with Honey. "That's the most I've gotten her to talk to me about college all summer."

"Let me talk to her," Honey suggested. "Maybe she'll talk to you later. Even if she doesn't at least you two will get to spend some time together."

"I'm going to insist she talk with me tomorrow," Jim said with determination. Staring at the kitchen door, he grinned, "Tonight I'm just going to enjoy spending time with you two."

During the evening, Honey tried to give Jim and Trixie time alone by finding reasons to leave the room but her efforts were hampered by Trixie. Whenever she left them alone, Trixie always managed to drag Jim with her to find Honey. Giving Jim a sympathetic look, she gave in gracefully to Trixie's wishes and gave up her maneuvering.

The fun evening ended all too soon for Jim and the girls. Honey noticed with a pleased smile that Jim kept his arm around Trixie as they walked upstairs. She also noticed how Trixie looked adoringly up at him. The talk with Trixie that she had promised Jim was definitely going to happen. Tonight.

"Trixie," Honey called as she walked out of her private bathroom, "do you want to sit and talk for awhile?"

"It seems like ages since we've had an all-night gab session," Trixie agreed as she giggled. "We should have brought snacks."

"Now you're sounding like Mart," Honey teased.

"Yeah, what about Mart?" Trixie wondered. "Do you think it's possible that my lamebrain brother is actually keeping secrets?"

"He did once before," Honey reminded her, "when he did the Lonely Hearts column."

Plopping down on Honey's bed, Trixie rested her head back against her hands. "So he has established a pattern, and he's acting the same way as before."

"Don't forget Dan. According to Di, he's involved, too," Honey reminded her.

"If I know Mart he'll make a mistake, and we'll be there to witness it." Trixie declared determinedly.

"You make it sound so dangerous and intriguing," Honey joked. "It could just be that Dan is having girl problems."

"Now that would be a mystery. Since when does Dan have girl problems?" Trixie grinned at Honey with a shrug.

"Maybe girls, plural," Honey suggested laughing. "That would be more like Dan."

"Well, it's definitely not Mart that's having girl problems," Trixie snorted. "Di is crazy about him. He just doesn't realize it yet."

"He's not the only one," Honey said mysteriously. "I could think of two others in the same situation."

Blushing furiously, Trixie knew she was talking about her and Jim. "Jim hasn't said anything all summer."

"I've seen all the time you and Jim have spent together. We've all seen it. That's the problem. You haven't spent any alone time with him."

"It isn't that easy," Trixie told her awkwardly. "I get so nervous and what if I can't think of anything to say. Jim's older and he probably thinks of me as a kid anyway."

"It's only two years," she smiled encouragingly.

"But he's in college and I'm in high school," Trixie argued, "and he's going very far away."

"It's not that far," Honey insisted. She looked suspiciously at Trixie. "It's more than that, isn't it? You're scared."

Trixie frowned, looking down at her hands. Unable to meet Honey's eyes, she mumbled, "Maybe a little."

"Okay, maybe you're not ready to date Jim," Honey reasoned, "and Jim probably realizes that. You could still talk to him instead of running away. I know he wants to talk to you, _**alone**_."

"He wants to talk to me?" Trixie's wide eyes gave away her apprehension.

"Yes, he told me so," Honey nodded.

Trixie lay nervously thinking about that long after Honey had fallen asleep. If Jim wanted to talk to her, it could be very good or it could be very bad. She didn't know if she was ready for either consequence. She knew she had avoided a completely honest talk with him all summer long. They needed to talk and she knew that. She also knew that he would never knowingly hurt her. She was more afraid that she would hurt him. The thought made her sick to her stomach.

* * *

_Thanks to Mylee for her very thorough edits. And yes, she is just as sweet as she can be. _

_Also, thanks to Karen and fanpersonthingy for their timely contributions! _


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Trixie or the Bob-Whites but if I did..._

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Trixie felt extremely grateful that her mother had given her the weekend off from her chores. The extra hour of sleep refreshed her after a long night of tossing and turning. When she opened her eyes, Honey was grinning at her.

"The rest of the Bob-Whites will be here soon," Honey reminded her, "for our morning ride."

"Right," Trixie yawned, stretching her arms into the air. "It'll be the last ride with Brian and Jim for awhile."

"Don't start getting moody on me first thing in the morning," Honey warned, tossing a pillow at her. "Save that for when they leave."

"You're right," Trixie conceded, determined to shake off her despair and to enjoy the day. She smiled at Honey and said, "Somehow you're always right."

"Does that mean you'll talk to Jim?" Honey asked with an encouraging smile upon her face.

"It means I won't run away." Trixie conceded.

"Good," Honey said as the girls hurriedly began to dress for their ride.

Despite the circumstances, the teenagers were in a good mood as they gathered in the stables. Trixie led Susie out of her stall and stood close to Dan. While she prepared her favorite mount for the ride, she studied Dan closely.

"I'm glad you could make it," she remarked. "You haven't been around much this summer."

"Mr. Maypenny has been keeping me busy," Dan shrugged as he ducked his head down to study the leather saddle closely while running his fingers across the grain.

Trixie noticed how he avoided her eyes as he spoke. She glanced at her brother, Mart, and saw that he was now staring at them. Grinning to herself, she pretended not to notice. In his haste to intercept her, Mart awkwardly tripped over one of the feed buckets and landed face down in the dirt. As he lay there, Trixie exchanged a grin with Dan while the other Bob-Whites hooted.

"It looks like my brother was trying to tell you something," Trixie chuckled but kept her focus on Dan's reaction. He stared at Mart and started to speak only to be stopped by the sound of Mart's grunt. Smiling innocently, he led Spartan away, leaving Trixie to stare curiously after him. She knew it. There was definitely something going on with those two and she was going to find out the truth sooner or later.

As the group left, Jim rode up beside Trixie. "No luck, I gather."

Trixie grinned sheepishly back at him. "Was I that obvious?"

"Only to Honey and me," he laughed, "but we knew what you were thinking beforehand."

"Give me two weeks, Jim," she declared determinedly, "and I'll find out or my name's not Trixie Belden."

"I don't doubt you, Trix," he grinned, "not a bit."

Later that day as they were swimming at the lake, Honey caught Trixie alone. "Did you find out anything from Dan?"

"Yes, he's definitely hiding something," Trixie nodded. "Now it's time to corner Mart."

"How are we going to do that?"

"Let's just talk to him and get his reaction," Trixie suggested, glancing at Mart. "At least we can be sure he's involved."

"Di's with him right now," Honey noted.

"Even better, it'll be easier to tell if he's lying with her there."

The girls exchanged a mischievous grin. Whatever the two boys were hiding, they would never be able to keep it from the girls, especially when all three of them were involved.

Mart didn't budge no matter how much they tried to persuade him. Trixie even encouraged Di to use her feminine wiles to no avail. When Dan called for them to eat, they admitted defeat for the day. Nothing would keep Mart from eating.

_It's not over yet,_ Trixie thought as she looked suspiciously at Dan and Mart.

She was still staring at them when Jim sat beside her. Grabbing her hand, he asked, "Are you going to stew over those two all day?"

With a reluctant grin, she answered, "I did promise not to do that, didn't I?"

"Come on, Shamus." Jim stood and pulled her to her feet. "Let's go for a walk. It'll get your mind off of them."

With a nervous giggle, Trixie allowed herself to be led away. Realizing that Jim kept her hand held tightly in his, she cast him an inquisitive glance. Surprisingly, she saw him return her look with a questioning stare of his own as they walked further into the preserve.

Stumbling upon an old log, Jim sat down and motioned for Trixie to join him. "We haven't had much time to talk, have we?"

She knew what he meant. They haven't talked about the two of them. Shyly, she peered up at him and licked her lips nervously as he sandwiched one of her hands between his to caress it gently.

"I guess not," she whispered.

"I kind of wish I weren't going away to college," he told her, a hint of regret in his voice.

"And I wish I were older," Trixie admitted wistfully.

"That, too," Jim said softly.

Wrapping his arms around Trixie, he hugged her to his chest. They sat in silence, both trying to summon the courage to say what needed to be said.

Finally, Jim broke the stalemate. "You know, Trix, I am going to miss you…a lot."

Slipping her arms around his waist, she tugged him closer to her before speaking. "It's going to be terrible without you here."

"Terrible," Jim chuckled, "I think you exaggerate."

"Yes, it will, Jim," she insisted, "just terrible."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," he said as leaned back to gaze into her eyes. "You'll probably get so used to it that you won't even miss me."

"That will never happen," she confessed, embarrassed to reveal so much. "It's more likely that you won't even want to visit except for holidays."

"That will never happen," he mimicked her words. "It's more likely you'll have some guy hanging around you."

Trixie grew still in Jim's arms. The only guy she wanted hanging around was Jim, but he was going away and she was too young. Too young to capture the attentions of a college guy.

"You'll be too busy with all those college girls to notice," she replied, trying to sound casual about the entire situation. _Especially the_ _glamorous ones,_ she thought. She could still remember how insecure she felt in the presence of Dot Murray and Laura Ramsey. Now Jim was going to be surrounded by attractive coeds. They were sure to notice him.

Jim laid his cheek on top of her head while he stroked her blonde curls. "You're not going to get too serious about any of those other guys, are you?" he asked in a low, husky voice.

"No," she answered in a whisper, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "What about those college girls? You have serious plans there?"

"No," he choked out, emotion welling up in him. "I could never…"

"Jim?" Trixie interrupted him. She stared down at her hands as she fidgeted with the frayed hem of her shorts. Sighing, she kept her head down, unable to get the words out.

Lifting her chin with his index finger, he looked encouragingly into her eyes. "What is it, Shamus?"

"If you do meet some gorgeous college girl, we'll still be friends, right?" she blurted out.

"Oh, Trixie," he sighed, "I hope someday we'll be more than friends."

"Really?" she said hopefully.

"Yeah, when the time is right." Jim pulled her closer and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"Yeah, when the time is right," Trixie blinked back the tears at the unfairness of the situation. Finally able to date her sophomore year and she had realized Jim was perfect, the perfect guy who was going away to college.

"You know, Trixie, maybe we could go to the movies or something when I come home to visit. Just me and you," he whispered.

"I'd like that," she mumbled with her face buried in Jim's chest to hide her red cheeks, her heart skipping happily.

Through the trees, Dan spied the duo looking pretty cozy. Volunteering to go search for them when Trixie's brothers became concerned, he hesitated to interrupt their conversation. He was sure the Belden brothers would have been far more eager to intrude. Now he had to invent a way for them to see him first.

_Here goes nothing,_ he grinned to himself. With a loud thump, he let his body fall to the ground in a tumble_. Ouch, I didn't mean to be that realistic._

"Dan?" Trixie's voice called through the underbrush. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay," he answered with a moan. "I just stabbed myself with a stick."

"What in the heck are you doing here?" Jim asked as helped Dan to his feet.

"Keeping the Belden brothers happy." Dan winked at Jim, and whispered, "And you healthy."

"Thanks," Jim mouthed to him. Turning to Trixie, he added, "Coming, Trix?"

"Sure," she grinned and immediately slipped in the same spot that had claimed Dan. "Ow!"

"Are you okay?" Jim asked as he bent down to help her.

"Fine," she grumbled as embarrassment flooded her cheeks. Noticing Dan trying to stifle his laughter, she glared at him causing him to turn away. Placing her hand on the ground she felt a piece of paper beneath her palm. Curling her fingers around the paper, she stuffed it quickly in her pocket. _Just in case,_ she thought.

"Trixie," Jim smiled at her with a twinkle in his eyes, "there isn't anything broken, is there?"

"No, I just bent my pride a little," she said, her cheeks still flushed.

"Good." He grabbed her hands and pulled her to her feet, keeping an arm around her waist as they climbed up the small embankment.

"So what are you two doing out here?" Dan teased as they walked to the lake.

Trixie looked wordlessly at Jim, who tightened his grip on her waist.

"Just enjoying the scenery," Jim grinned at Trixie, "and picking my friends up off the ground."

"For which, I am extremely grateful," Dan replied, eyeing the hand on Trixie's waist. He laughed inwardly at the way she blushed, delighted at the turn of events that would give him cause to tease her more. _Just_ _you wait, Freckles._

As they made their way back to the lake, Trixie thought about the paper in her pocket. It only seemed logical that Dan had dropped it when he fell. At least, it was logical to her. She remained lost in thought while Jim and Dan discussed Mr. Maypenny's new wood chipper.

"I plan on bagging the mulch and selling it," Dan announced. "Mr. Maypenny wants to get rid of the old scraggly pines anyway."

"You could probably sell some to Mr. Lytell," Jim commented.

"And Moms' garden club," Trixie chimed in, "especially if you gave them a better deal than Mr. Lytell."

"Okay, smarty," Dan teased, "wouldn't Mr. Lytell like that, having me undersell him?"

"Make them keep it a secret," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Mr. Lytell would buy all year round," Dan said, "but the garden club would only buy once or twice."

"True," she agreed. "Just why all the sudden interest in earning money, anyway? Isn't your job working on the preserve taking up most of your free time?"

Dan shrugged, "Oh, I have a little time to spare if you keep us out of any mysteries."

"Please, not while I'm gone," Jim moaned, but the smile on his face told Trixie he was joking.

"Maybe some mysteries just have to be solved," she replied, nodding at Dan as she glanced at Jim. _Two more clues now,_ she thought. _Dan needs money and there's that little paper I'm dying to read._

Trixie didn't get a chance to check out the paper in her pocket until later at Manor House. She had been having so much fun, and for once she didn't allow a mystery to interfere. Jim had stayed by her side for much of the afternoon, only straying when someone called for his attention. Usually, her brothers were the ones demanding his attention. During one of their untimely interruptions, she did have a moment to speak with Honey.

"I discovered something interesting about Dan," she whispered as Honey sat close by. "He's looking for some way to earn extra money."

"That's not so surprising," Honey said. "He doesn't like asking Regan or Mr. Maypenny for extra, and he's saving for college."

"Yeah," Trixie agreed, "but he was real evasive about it. Plus, I found another clue."

Honey's eyebrows shot up. "Really! What kind of clue?"

"I'm not sure yet," she admitted. "I haven't had time to look at it, but I found it near where Dan fell."

"Found what?"

"A paper."

Honey had to fight to keep the grin from her face. "I see."

"Okay, so maybe that is a weak clue," Trixie smiled sheepishly, "but we've started with worse."

After that, Trixie ignored the small piece of paper stuffed in the pocket of her denim shorts until she slipped them back over her bathing suit. Patting the front of her jeans for reassurance, she grinned weakly at Honey. The Bob-Whites were going to Manor House to change and then watch movies.

While Diana was taking a quick shower, Trixie pulled out the paper and showed it to Honey. Both girls bent closely over the paper to search for clues.

_"Wednesday, four o'clock, Mrs. Denton."_

As Trixie read the words out loud, she frowned in puzzlement. "Why would Dan and Mart have a meeting on Wednesday? That's the last day before Jim and Brian leave for college."

"We don't know that for sure," Honey reminded her impulsive friend. "It could be just Dan."

"Do you know a Mrs. Denton?" Trixie asked.

"Maybe there's a new teacher by that name," Honey suggested. "We can check tomorrow."

"I guess it will have to wait until then," Trixie agreed.

"What about Di?" Honey asked. "Don't you think we should tell her what's going on? The mystery started with her."

"Let's wait, at least, until we're certain we have a real clue." Trixie didn't add that she wasn't sure Di could keep a secret from Mart.

"Now that we've settled that matter," Honey said pointedly, "it's time to move to something just a bit more tantalizing."

"Tantalizing," Trixie gulped nervously, "what do you mean?"

"You and Jim," Honey grinned at Trixie's discomfort. "You know what I mean."

"I doubt if it was that tantalizing," she shrugged but the answering flush creeping up her neck gave her away.

"Out with it, Trixie, before Di gets out here," Honey whispered threateningly, "or do you want me to turn her loose on you?"

"Okay, okay," Trixie rolled her eyes as she spoke. She definitely didn't want Di to tell Mart about Jim. "We talked and we're going to go out when he comes home to visit. We'll just have to see where that leads to, okay?"

"He seems very attentive today," Honey teased, "and Brian and Mart have already noticed, even Dan."

Trixie blushed once more. "I hope they don't…I mean, Jim and I aren't officially dating. He could meet someone at school, and then Brian and Mart would be furious." She sighed with frustration. _And what if some guy asks me on a date? Should I go? Will Jim be going on dates? I don't want to date anyone but Jim, but we didn't talk about that._

Her thoughts were interrupted as Diana came back into the room. Trying to clear her head, Trixie made a dash for the shower. She would just have to talk to Jim. Again.

Trixie was more confused than ever when Jim slipped his arm around her during the movie. If he was trying to show her just what she would miss while he was gone, he had succeeded in spades. _Or it may be that he's going to miss me. _ Trixie bit her bottom lip at the unbidden thought.

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee. She has been very patient with me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Three**

Trixie groaned wearily the next morning. The first day of school was always a mixture of excitement and dread. The last two years had been wonderful with all the Bob-Whites together. Now, the school year would be quite different and she wasn't sure she was ready for the changes.

Grumbling, she smashed the alarm clock with her fist before sitting up in bed. Sighing, she realized that she would have to get Bobby ready for school. He, unfortunately, was not a morning person either. This always made for a very interesting morning for the entire Belden clan. She would have enjoyed a few more minutes of sleep but Bobby's bus left earlier than the older Beldens and Mart would be irritated if he had to drive Bobby to school. Luckily, Bobby was excited about the first day of school.

"I'm in second grade," he proudly proclaimed as Trixie entered his room. "Look at the stuff I have for my very own cubby hole."

"Bobby," Trixie moaned at the mess he had made. "It's supposed to stay in your backpack until you get to school." Frowning, she bent down to help him retrieve his belongings. "You'll have to help me, small fry. You're not a baby anymore."

"That's what Mart said when I went with him and Dan," he said as he helped his sister.

"Oh? Just where did you go with Mart and Dan?" Trixie looked curiously at her little brother who was not known to keep secrets.

"We went to the post office," he answered, then gave her a look of panic. "Don't tell Mart. It's supposed to be a secret. If you tell he won't take me to ball practice with him."

"I won't tell," Trixie assured him. Mart hated taking Bobby to ball practice. What would make him offer to take Bobby in exchange for his silence? She couldn't help but giggle. It was always a risk to let Bobby in on one of your secrets. The secret wasn't much to go on, but it was a clue just the same…one that could be added to the list.

With Bobby safely downstairs eating breakfast, Trixie rushed back to her room. Looking at her mess, she realized she was almost as bad as Bobby. Sighing, she made as much order out of the chaos as possible before dressing. She was going to have to do better. Mystery or not, Moms would not be pleased if she let things go undone.

Trixie gave herself a passing in glance in the dresser mirror. She liked the thin blue sweater she was wearing, if only because Jim had commented once that he liked how it looked on her. Blushing at the memory, she ran to the kitchen to grab her lunch in one hand and a quick bite in the other hand.

Since Mart and Dan now had the use of the Bob-White station wagon, they would take turns driving the gang to school. Trixie usually liked that even if meant chipping in for gas money. This morning, however, she longed for privacy away from Dan and Mart.

"Good morning, ladies," Mart called from the driver's seat. Grinning at Trixie from the rearview mirror, he added, "Good morning to you, too, Trix. I can see you've dressed in your usual stylish first day of school attire."

As Trixie glared back at him, Dan thumped Mart on the back of the head and turned toward Trixie with a teasing grin. "Ignore him, Trixie. If you looked any more scrumptious, I'd have to give Jim Frayne a run for his money."

As her face flushed, her two best friends giggled while Mart looked stunned.

"What?" Mart stuttered.

"Yep," Dan grinned innocently, "Frayne was all tied up in knots yesterday at the thought of leaving his special girl."

Trixie blushed furiously. She didn't know how Dan had found out about that but she had never told anyone. Jim was the only other person who knew about their conversation on the trip home from Iowa. Had he told Dan?

"Gosh, Dan, you spread more gossip than any girl I know." Trixie knew it was hopeless, wanting to embarrass Dan, but she had to try.

"But it's true," he teased mercilessly. "He didn't even try to hide it."

"Cover my ears," cried Mart as he put his hands against his ears.

"Mart!" screamed the girls from the backseat.

"Watch your driving, buddy," Dan admonished with a chuckle at their screams.

Mart gave his friend a sour look. He had watched Jim pant after his sister all day, and now Dan was teasing and flirting with her. If any of the other guys at school even looked at her… This was his sister for goodness sake.

Relief coursed through Trixie as they arrived at the school parking lot. Before Mart could say anything she pushed her two best friends out of the station wagon. The girls hurried ahead as they entered the school. Keeping her voice low, Trixie shared the secret that Bobby had told her. She also told Di about the other clues she had discovered.

"So the first thing we need to do is find Mrs. Denton," Trixie finished.

"If there is one," Di pointed out, "and, even if there is, it might be the wrong one."

"I know," admitted Trixie, "so we'll just have to see where they go on Wednesday."

"But, Trixie," Honey said disappointedly, "it's Jim's last night at home. Don't you want to see him?"

"Of course, I do," she answered blushing bright red. "I'll think of something."

"I know Jim would be awful disappointed if you dumped him for a mystery," Diana teased with an impudent smile.

Trixie got a worried look on her face as they hurried off to class. She really wanted to see Jim. In fact, she had planned on seeing Jim every evening until he left for college. _But Wednesday is the last time you'll_ _see him for weeks,_ she thought guiltily. What if he didn't understand? There just had to be a way.

Then there was the matter of locating Mrs. Denton. Managing a few minutes between classes, Trixie went to the main office to glance at the teacher roster. There was no Mrs. Denton teaching any of the classes. Frowning, she went to her next class. She had been so sure. She would just have to follow them on Wednesday, but if they went in a car how could she? A pleased smile lit her expression. Maybe Jim would help her, and then she would still be able to see him.

"No luck," Trixie told Di and Honey as they met for lunch. "There's not a Mrs. Denton on the teacher's list."

"But there is a Mrs. Denton working here," Honey beamed proudly, excited to uncover a clue. "She's the new guidance counselor."

"Not a teacher," Trixie cried. "Now what do they need guidance about?"

"That's the mystery," Diana grinned at her, "for us to solve."

"I have another mystery," Honey added. "Well, maybe not exactly a mystery, just a problem to solve."

Both Trixie and Di looked expectantly at her.

"Have you seen the poster on the activities' board?" she asked them. "The one about the dance?"

"A dance," Trixie frowned. She always went to the dances with Jim. Now what would she do if someone else asked her? She had a feeling Honey was having the same issue.

"I saw it," Di remarked. "It's an old fashioned harvest dance. They're encouraging everyone to wear period costumes and everything."

"Maybe I won't go," Trixie mumbled. "Where would I manage to find a period costume anyway?"

"I bet Mrs. Vanderpoel would have something," Di said encouragingly. "We can all look there." The lack of enthusiasm from her friends was no surprise. This situation was bound to happen sooner or later.

"I guess," Trixie replied doubtfully. She and Honey exchanged a woeful glance. They weren't exactly dating Brian or Jim, but both wanted to, and Brian hadn't even talked about dating at all with Honey. What if no one asked them to the dance? And what if someone did?

"We'll go on Thursday," Di insisted, "after the boys have left for college. I'll call Mrs. Vanderpoel."

"It couldn't hurt to look," Honey conceded, albeit reluctantly.

Diana smiled satisfactorily at her friends. Competition was the best way to urge Jim and Brian to show their true feelings. They just didn't know it yet.

"Hello, ladies, and sibling," Mart announced as he and Dan arrived for lunch. "I see school hasn't affected your appetite any, Trixie." Mart motioned to the empty lunch bag.

"For your information, brainiac," Trixie scowled, "I just had a ham sandwich and an apple."

"Which you choked down in your usual ladylike manner, I'm sure," he teased.

"At least, I'm not keeping any secrets from my friends," she glared at him, shoving her chair back as she stood.

"Mart," Dan said warningly, "maybe you should apologize. I think you really hurt her feelings." He watched as the other girls followed after Trixie.

"I should," Mart admitted sheepishly, "but she's been dogging our trail all weekend. Maybe this will stop her for awhile."

"Right," Dan snorted, "just when did anything stop Trixie?"

"It'll give her something else to be mad about besides having to take the bus home," he shrugged, grinning as only a brother could, "and she needs time to cool down."

"I hope you're right," Dan frowned. He never interfered when the almost-twins fought, but he hoped this wasn't how things would be without Jim or Brian around to calm Trixie down.

Just as Mart predicted, Trixie was furious that he and Dan had left school without them. "Honestly, he could have at least told us. Now we'll have to catch the second bus. Dan,too. He usually doesn't let Mart get away with that stuff."

"Looks like he didn't," Honey grinned and waved at the oncoming car.

"You ladies need a ride," Jim said gallantly as he drove to a stop beside them.

Quickly, Honey and Di claimed the backseat, leaving Trixie no other option but to sit up front with Jim.

"Hi," she smiled shyly at him as she slid into the seat of the black Audi S5. The sporty luxury car had been a graduation present from his parents. He had earned it and all the Bob-Whites were proud of him, and Brian, as well.

"Hi, Trix," Jim smiled back, his eyes lingering a few extra seconds on her.

"Hello to you, too, big brother," Honey called from the rear. "Just how did you know we needed a ride?"

"Dan called this afternoon," he explained. He hesitated before continuing, "He said something about you girls needing a lift home because he and Mart had plans."

"Oh?" Trixie said inquisitively, turning to face Di and Honey.

"I see you three have yet to solve the mystery of Dan and Mart," Jim laughed.

"We will." Trixie crossed her arms and sank back into the seat with a very determined look on her face.

Jim reached across the seat and gave Trixie's hand an encouraging squeeze. "I'm sure of it, Shamus."

Honey and Di exchanged a knowing glance. After a few shared whispers, they urged Jim to stop at Manor House.

"Just stop at the foot of the drive, Jim," Honey instructed as he approached the estate. "Can you come up later, Trix?"

Nodding, Trixie watched as her two best friends scampered from the back.

"I'm going to borrow a blouse from Honey," Diana explained. "I'll catch a ride home with Tom." Tom, of course, was the Wheeler's good-natured chauffeur and when available, the willing driver for any of the Bob-Whites. After a chorus of good-byes, the duo hurried away.

"I guess it's just you and me, Trix," Jim grinned at her as they drove away. "Is that okay with you?"

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" Trixie said casually, trying to control the rapid beating of her heart.

"Do you want to stop at Mr. Lytell's for a strawberry pop?" Jim suggested as he arched his brows expectantly.

"I wouldn't dream of depriving you of your last chance to have a strawberry pop before you leave," she teased. Everyone knew she was the only Bob-White that ever drank that stuff. Still, it was sweet of Jim to offer.

"Right," Jim chuckled as he stopped at the store. "Now which will I miss more? You or strawberry pop?" Jim drew his brows together as if in deep concentration.

"You had better be teasing me," Trixie warned sternly, but the twinkle in her eyes gave her away.

Jim slipped his hand around hers. "I will miss this, Trix," he said softly. "Spending time with you."

Blushing, she bit her lip unable to admit her true feelings.

"Aren't you going to miss me?" He gave her a playful poke in the ribs.

"I already told you that."

"Maybe I just want to hear it again," Jim said, doing his best imitation of a sad puppy dog.

"Okay, okay," Trixie laughed. "I'm going to miss you." Her laughter died as she caught the intense look in his eyes. "A lot," she managed to croak out.

Jim bent his head closer to her, so close she could feel his warm breath on her check. As she sensed his hesitation, she lifted her face toward him.

"Are you two going to sit out there all night?" Mr. Lytell yelled from his doorway. "You're taking up a spot for the paying customers."

Jerking away from Trixie, Jim managed a feeble smile before shouting back, "Be right there, Mr. Lytell."

"See that you do," Mr. Lytell said as he walked back into the store.

"Come on, Trixie," Jim said as he grabbed her hand to pull her from the car. "I promised you strawberry pop."

Her face aflame, Trixie couldn't look Mr. Lytell in the eye. Accepting the soda from Jim, she fled out of the store as she heard Mr. Lytell mumbling about ungrateful teenagers.

When Jim returned to the car, he grinned broadly at her. "I didn't realize you could move that fast," he teased.

Trixie burst into uncontrollable giggles. "Neither did I," she admitted.

"I am definitely going to miss spending time with you," Jim said wistfully. He tapped his bottle against hers. "Here's to more unforgettable moments."

Trixie smiled and drank the sweet strawberry liquid, wondering what would have happened if Mr. Lytell hadn't interrupted. Sighing inwardly, she hoped they would have another unforgettable moment soon.

* * *

_Thanks to Mylee. You know she could make any story better! _


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made for their use.

**Chapter Four**

Unfortunately, the next two day passed too quickly for all the Bob-Whites. Even Dan and Mart's trip to the guidance counselor's office seemed to become unimportant to the girls. As he had the night before, Jim walked Trixie home at dusk.

"I'll call you tomorrow night," Jim promised, "after I get settled in."

"I'll be at Mrs. Vanderpoel's after school," Trixie told him. "Honey and Di are going with me."

"Does this have anything to do with the Dan and Mart mystery?" Jim teased.

"No," Trixie blushed at the real reason for the visit. "Honey and Di want to look through her trunks for some period dresses."

"Oh, yeah," he recalled, "the dance. Aren't you going to look for a dress, too?"

"I suppose," Trixie said hesitantly.

Jim stopped walking and took both of her hands in his. "You know, I wish I could be here for all the dances and everything else. You should go, Trixie, even if I can't take you."

"Well, no one's asked me anyway." Trixie flushed with embarrassment.

"I'm sure someone will, although I may have to kill him before the dance." Jim attempted a small grin, trying to reassure her.

"I don't have to go, Jim," Trixie said softly.

"No," he declared adamantly, "I don't want you sitting at home when you could be having fun. It's not fair to you."

"What about you?" Trixie asked earnestly.

Jim's face colored a little at her question. "I don't plan on dating anyone, but I don't plan on staying cooped up in my dorm either. It's not like high school. I don't have to be with anyone to go out with my friends. You don't have much of a choice at fifteen."

"It won't be as much fun without you," she sighed.

"Let's do this," he suggested. "Find out when the dance is and hopefully it will fit in with my schedule.

"Really," she said, a smile brightening her face. She hadn't paid any attention to the actual date of the dance, not intending to go if at all possible. Now Jim's interest in taking her made her regret her lack of attention.

"Really," he smiled back at her, "but you have to promise that if I can't make it you'll go with someone else."

"If someone asks me," Trixie added.

"They will," Jim said as he put his hands on her waist, "because you, Miss Belden, are irresistible."

With that, Jim bent down to place a light kiss upon her lips. Soft and sweet, it was everything a first kiss should be. Feeling her respond, he tried to ignore the thought of her other dates kissing her. _At least, she_ _will know how my kiss feels,_ he thought as he wrapped his arms more firmly around her.

Trixie's shock was quickly followed by delight as she felt the soft pressure of his lips against hers. His lips felt moist and warm upon hers and she couldn't resist the urge to tug him closer. She gasped as he lifted a hand, entangling it in her soft curls in response to her silent plea. She didn't want the kiss to end and when Jim reluctantly pulled away she was glad for the support of his arms still around her. _Oh my,_ she thought as she looked up at Jim wide-eyed.

Trixie tried not to blush when she entered the kitchen at Crabapple Farm. Her family was gathered together waiting for her to join them for the special meal planned for Brian. "Sorry I'm late," she apologized as she gave Brian a hug. "I guess I don't want to say goodbye."

"To me or someone else?" Brian couldn't resist teasing her one last time. "If recall correctly when I spoke to Honey, she said Jim was walking you home. I was starting to wonder if you two were lost."

Trixie flushed under his scrutiny, unable to meet his eyes. When he tousled her curls, she saw the gleam in his eyes and relaxed. She hugged him in earnest then. Brian had always been her champion and she was going to miss that.

* * *

The girls decided to go on horseback to Mrs. Vanderpoel's. With Jim and Brian gone and the rest of the BWG's in school, Regan would have his hands full.

"It's about time you three showed up," Regan growled good-naturedly. "I thought you had forgotten the way to the stables."

"We're sorry," Trixie apologized, "we have so little time after school starts."

"Don't tell me, Trixie Belden, that you actually intend to do homework," Regan teased. "I don't know how you three will manage without Jim or Brian."

All three girls blushed at his comments. They didn't realize their reliance upon the two oldest Bob-Whites was so obvious. Even Honey, who always earned good grades, depended upon them for help.

"Now get out of here before these horses turn into old nags," Regan said gruffly and stalked away.

The girls chatted about the dance on the way to Mrs. Vanderpoel's. Trixie was only half-listening until Honey revealed a secret to them.

"I asked Brian to escort me to the dance," Honey said shyly.

Her two friends looked at her with open mouths. Honey was the shyest of all the Bob-Whites and this news was impressive to say the least.

"Wonderful," Di positively squealed, "now you can go with Mart and me."

Mart had asked Diana immediately, not wanting to wait for competition to arise for her affections.

"Did he say yes?" Trixie asked curiously. She doubted if he would say no unless he had a very good reason.

"Yes," Honey blushed, "he's coming home that weekend, at least, he's going to do his best."

"What made you ask him?" Diana inquired. "Not that I don't think it was a good idea, but you said he hasn't shown any interest all summer."

"Because I got tired of wondering," Honey raised her chin stubbornly in the air, "and waiting."

"Good for you," Di laughed. "There's hope for you yet."

Trixie remained unusually silent for the rest of the ride. Looking at Honey with envy, she wondered how her friend had managed to be so bold. _I bet Brian hasn't even kissed her,_ she thought. Maybe that made her actions easier.

Mrs. Vanderpoel's home was warm and welcoming, just like the plump blue-eyed lady that greeted them. "Come in, girls," she smiled at the trio, "you're just in time for some warm cookies." She gave the girls a sly wink. "I promised them to Brom, but I'm sure he won't mind sharing."

The girls giggled at the mention of Brom. The gruff old loner had a soft spot that few knew about, especially for females. Living in one of the oldest houses in the county, he kept to himself as much as possible. If he was your friend, you knew you could always count on him. The Bob-Whites were among the lucky few that could call him a close friend.

"Thank you, Mrs. Vanderpoel," Honey smiled fondly at the older woman. "Your cookies are the best."

"Even Moms can't make these taste like you do," Trixie admitted. "She says you have a hidden secret."

Mrs. Vanderpoel laughed loudly. "If there are any secrets left in me after all these years, I don't know of any."

The girls gathered around Mrs. Vanderpoel's large antique table, eager to listen to her tales. Her Dutch family had settled in Westchester County over three hundred years ago, making it one of the oldest families in the valley. Only old Brom could claim a longer family history.

They listened intently as she told about her coming as a young bride to live in the Vanderpoel home. "I almost died of loneliness at first," she admitted. "I missed my Moeder and Vader very much."

"Did you know Mr. Vanderpoel well?" Honey asked, a romantic at heart.

"Yes," she smiled tenderly, "I was happy. It was a love match, but if it had been an arranged marriage I would have accepted it. You always followed your parent's wishes. That's how it use to be when my grandparents married."

All three girls got misty-eyed as they thought of having to marry, not for love, but for fulfilling a parental obligation.

"Now, girls, enough about me," Mrs. Vanderpoel ended the sad moment, "tell me the real reason why you came a calling."

Exchanging sheepish glances, the girls hesitated for a moment.

Finally, Trixie spoke up. "We were wondering… if it would be okay to borrow some of your dresses."

"It's for a school dance," Di explained. "It's going to be an old fashioned harvest ball, and everyone is going to wear clothes to fit the theme."

"And we thought of all your trunks full of antique clothing," Honey added eagerly. "Maybe we could find something in one of those."

"You girls are welcome to anything I have," Mrs. Vanderpoel assured them. "And you might find something for your young men to wear."

Giggling like the teenager girls they were, they tried to imagine their dates in the period clothes they might find.

As they made their way into the attic, they looked appreciatively at all the antiques Mrs. Vanderpoel had stored away. Her home was brimming over with beautiful and rare treasures. She was unable to part with anything, because as she said, every piece contained a memory.

Each girl settled in front of a trunk to explore the contents. Pulling out beautiful dress after beautiful dress, their choice would be difficult only because of the abundance before them.

When Trixie found two blue empire style dresses, she held them up for further inspection. "What do you think?" she asked as she swayed the long dresses back and forth in front of her.

"That one," came a chorusing answer, but each finger was pointed at a different dress.

Trixie shook her head at her friends. "Maybe I'll keep looking."

Suddenly, Diana exclaimed, "I found mine. It's beautiful." The lavender dress she held before her had small beads that decorated the neckline.

As Di went to examine the dress in the light, Honey and Trixie eagerly resumed their search.

"I can't believe these dresses are in such good shape," Honey remarked. "Most just need a few minor repairs."

"That's easy for you to say," Trixie laughed, knowing her sewing skills were quite limited.

"I'll do it for you, Trixie," Honey offered. "I love to sew."

"Here's a nice dress, Honey," Trixie said as she held up the emerald green gown. "The color would look lovely on you."

"Oh, wow," Honey sighed, "it's gorgeous." Holding the dress against her, she asked, "What do you think?"

"I think it's perfectly perfect," Trixie answered. "Now if only I can find something perfect."

"Why don't you try the blue ones on?" Honey suggested. "One may be just perfect."

"It's like the time we looked for dresses on Cobbett's Island," Di reminisced fondly. "Try one on, Trixie. I'm sure Mrs. Vanderpoel would love for us to wear them."

Agreeing to the suggestion, Trixie tried on each dress. The first one didn't suit her as it hung loose at the bodice. When she tried on the second dress, her friends gasped in delight. The fit seemed made for Trixie.

Trixie stood in front of her friends feeling quite uncomfortable who immediately grinned with delight. Although she felt feminine in the dress, the neckline seemed a little too revealing for her taste.

"I'm not so sure about this," Trixie said hesitantly after she removed the dress.

"Nonsense," Di insisted when Trixie voiced her complaint. "That's how it's supposed to fit. It's so lovely on you. I wish mine fit as well."

Taking the dress from her hands, Honey grinned at Trixie. "Whoever your date is will be appreciative of the style."

Blushing, Trixie started folding the dresses back into the trunks. Making room for the flowing skirts, she pushed aside the contents on the bottom of one of the trunks. Spilling out of a small box was a few photographs lodged in the base of the trunk.

"Would you look at this?" Trixie asked in amazement.

The girls gathered around to investigate the collection of photos in the tin box.

"There's more," Honey pointed out.

"And look in the bottom of this one," Di said as she bent down beside another trunk. "It looks like old letters and journals."

"I wonder if Mrs. Vanderpoel knows about these," Trixie said as she thumbed through one of the journals.

Eagerly, the girls went down the steps to show Mrs. Vanderpoel their discovery.

"What have you found?" Mrs. Vanderpoel asked as the girls rushed towards her.

"Pictures," Trixie told her, eagerly shoving the photos in front of her.

"I remember some of those," she told them.

"There are old letters and journals, too," Honey added.

"Oh, I recall those," Mrs. Vanderpoel said. "I was always going to put them in a scrapbook, but I never did."

"I could do that for you," Honey offered. "It would be a lot of fun."

"We'll help her," Trixie added. "It's the least we could do for letting us borrow the dresses."

Even Di voiced her enthusiasm for the project.

"You girls are much too good to me," Mrs. Vanderpoel protested. "I couldn't let you take so much time from your studies."

"It wouldn't take too much time," Honey insisted. "I have a computer program that organizes it."

"And we can scan in the letters and journal entries that would add to the photographs," Diana pleaded.

"With all three of us working on it," Trixie joined in, "the project would be fun."

"I can see you girls are very persuasive," Mrs. Vanderpoel relented. "Take your time, and I'll be delighted to see it when it's finished."

Eagerly, the girls went back to the attic and retrieved the items for the scrapbook. Honey and Di would work on organizing the photos while Trixie would read through the journals and old letters. As they waved goodbye to Mrs. Vanderpoel, Trixie felt the tingle of excitement shiver down her spine. She just knew that something interesting was going to be in the writings of the Vanderpoel ancestors. She couldn't wait to find it.

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee for her wonderful edits! _


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Five**

Trixie buried herself in the journal as soon as she had finished the supper dishes. They were written by one of the earlier Vanderpoel ladies. Most of the writings detailed the trouble running the household while raising small children. She smiled as she thought of trying to keep Bobby occupied without any television or games to play.

She hadn't read very far when there was a knock on her door.

"You have a phone call," her mother said as she gave Trixie the cordless phone.

"Thanks, Moms," she replied and waited until her mother left the room. "Hello."

"Hey, Trix," Jim said.

"Jim," Trixie cried, a happy smile across her face.

"Did you have any luck at Mrs. Vanderpoel's?"

"Well, I did find a dress," she told him, "but I also found something better."

"That sounds," he paused, "should I say 'mysterious?'"

Trixie couldn't help but giggle. "Alright, you can say it, but it should be a fun mystery."

"What is it?" Jim asked.

"Mrs. Vanderpoel has these old letters and photographs that we're going to organize for her," she explained. "It's very interesting."

"It sounds harmless," he agreed, "but I know you. And it hasn't even taken an entire day for you to find a mystery without me."

"What about your day?" Trixie asked. "Is it exciting yet?"

"Not quite," Jim laughed. "Tomorrow is Freshman Orientation. Classes don't start until Monday."

"I guess they'll have lots of things for you to do this weekend." Trixie tried to keep the wistful tone out of her voice.

"I suppose," Jim said noncommittally. "It doesn't matter. I'll still miss you."

"Oh, Jim," Trixie sighed in a soft voice, "you'll have tons of fun. Just make sure you tell me all about it."

"I'll do that," Jim laughed, relieved by her words. "Brian told me he was going to the dance with Honey."

"Yeah, she asked him. Can you believe it?" Trixie voice was breathless with excitement.

"Uh, Trix," Jim said a little awkwardly, "I'm not going to be able to come home that weekend."

Biting back tears of disappointment, Trixie took a deep breath before answering him. "It's okay, I understand."

"It's just that I've got a job on campus and I have to work every other Saturday," he explained.

"A job?" Trixie asked with interest.

"A real boring job at the bookstore," Jim chuckled.

"Did Brian get a job, too?" Trixie knew her brother intended to work while at school.

"Yeah, at the bookstore," Jim laughed. "And unfortunately, he works the Saturday opposite me so we can't trade, although if he did Honey would not be happy with either of us."

"It really is okay, Jim," Trixie assured him.

"It doesn't feel okay, especially when I think about you going out with someone else." In fact, Jim felt his stomach turn at the thought of Trixie with another guy no matter how innocent.

"I don't have to go," Trixie offered shyly.

"And that would make me feel even worse," Jim said in a low voice.

Suddenly, Trixie got angry and frustrated with his honorableness. "What if I don't want to go with anyone else? Doesn't what I want matter to you? Or maybe it's not what you want."

The silence on the other end of the phone lingered as Trixie held her breath waiting on Jim's response.

"Everything about you matters to me, Trix," Jim broke the silence with his huskily-spoken words. "You're all that matters to me."

"Then why do you keep pushing me away?" Trixie shocked herself with her outburst. Maybe Honey's earlier revelation had given her courage.

"You're only fifteen," he tried to explain. How could he explain it to her when he wasn't sure himself? What would she say if he told her he was scared…scared of losing her? And he seemed to be doing a fine job of that.

"And you're only seventeen," she pointed out. "Does that make a difference in your feelings?"

"Of course not, I've felt the same way since I first met you," he insisted.

"You were only fifteen when we first met," she reminded him.

"I know." Jim hesitated to say more, the guilt of not being around warring with his fear of losing her.

"Jim," Trixie's quiet voice was full of the vulnerability and confusion that she felt, "don't you want to date me?" She knew it put him on the spot, but she had to know the truth.

"More than anything," Jim admitted. The soft tone of her words was his undoing. He knew he had the power to hurt her terribly and he loved her too much to let her think he didn't care.

When Jim didn't continue, Trixie replied in a halting manner, "I'm sorry, Jim. I shouldn't have…"

"Trixie," Jim interrupted softly, "you've always been my girl. Don't go to the dance with anyone else."

"I hadn't planned on it," Trixie managed to gasp out with shallow breaths. For some reason, she couldn't quite catch her breath while she waited for Jim's response.

"I wish you had yelled at me before I left," Jim said, relief washing over him as he was finally able to speak the truth. "I wanted to tell you so many times exactly how I felt."

"I guess it's easier over the phone," Trixie admitted, glad Jim couldn't see her flushed cheeks.

"We'll finish this when I get back to Sleepyside," he murmured. "I want to tell you the rest in person." He wanted to shout and the grin on his face was wide.

And when they said goodnight, both had happy grins as they lay on their pillows.

After school, Trixie immediately began reading the journal once more. A few of the entries talked about certain people. She marked those with the intent of having copies put in the scrapbook near the photos of her ancestors, if Mrs. Vanderpoel could recall the identities of everyone.

"This is interesting," she mumbled.

"What's so interesting?" Honey said as she and Di entered her bedroom.

"Hi," Trixie grinned, "just listen to this."

"_Maarten is upset. Vader still refuses to tell him what happened to the kruis. He says it is very valuable and not cursed. I feel very vexed. I do not want to go against my husband but we are living with his Vader. He is still head of our huisje. Perhaps we should move to our own huisje. It would be so peaceful but Maarten says we must wait for a better time. Maybe the time is better now."_

"What is a kruis?" Diana asked perplexed.

"I think it means cross," Honey answered uncertainly.

"Do you think Mrs. Vanderpoel knows about the cross?" Di asked.

"We could always ask her," Trixie answered, "but we'll have to ride out there." Mrs. Vanderpoel hated phones and refused to have one installed.

Diana took the journal from Trixie's hands. "I wonder if they got a place of their own, and what was Maarten's wife's name?"

"You can bet it wasn't Di-aana," Honey teased, causing Di to blush.

"You guys look at the letters while I read through the journals," Trixie giggled while rolling her eyes at her two friends.

"Let's write down any questions we have," Di added, glad to keep the subject on the journal and letters. "If we get Mrs. Vanderpoel talking about it all she may remember more."

"Why don't you stay the night?" Trixie asked them. "We could stay up looking for clues."

Honey and Di burst out laughing. Finally, a real mystery had appeared to cheer Trixie's spirits.

"Speaking of clues," Diana said, "what are we going to do about Dan and Mart?"

"I think I'm just going to ask Dan," Trixie decided. "If I show him all the clues he just might tell us."

"Well, now we have two mysteries," Honey smiled.

The three girls sat up late reading but despite all the questions they had for Mrs. Vanderpoel they couldn't find any further mention of the cross.

The next morning Mrs. Belden cheerfully greeted the girls as they joined her for breakfast.

"Sit down, Moms." Trixie pulled out a chair for her mother. "We'll take care of the rest."

"I think you girls are going to spoil me," she scolded mockingly.

"You spoil us, Mrs. Belden," Honey said with a smile. "It's our turn."

"Where's Mart?" Trixie asked as they filled plates with Mrs. Belden's yummy pancakes. "It's not like him to miss a meal."

"He and Dan had a few errands to run," Mrs. Belden answered. "Don't worry. He had breakfast at Mr. Maypenny's."

The girls exchanged looks.

"Moms," Trixie said as she sat down, "is it okay if I go with Honey and Di to visit Mrs. Vanderpoel?"

"That would be just fine, Trixie," she nodded. "Your dad has gone with Bobby to a Cub Scout meeting. Just give the downstairs a lick and a promise."

Grinning at her mother's version of a lick and a promise, Trixie began to eat her breakfast. With the help of Honey and Di, the kitchen was soon clean and the downstairs had been dusted and vacuumed.

As the girls saddled their horses, Trixie had an idea. "How about stopping at Mr. Maypenny's on the way home?"

Honey grinned broadly. "I knew you wouldn't give up on our little mystery."

Diana, however, was frowning. "I know this was my idea, but do you think this is such a good one? I mean maybe they really would prefer that we don't know what's going on."

"I'm sure they do," Trixie laughed. "Mart has teased me so much lately that he deserves it." She paused, thinking of how much she valued her privacy. "I guess you're right. I'll talk to Dan. If he's really upset, we'll stop."

Diana smiled with relief before adding, "We can still visit Mr. Maypenny. I'm sure he has some of his hunter's stew waiting."

"You have been around Mart too long," Trixie joked.

Mrs. Vanderpoel was happy to see the three girls once again. "So soon," she smiled as she invited them in. "I do think you make an old woman very happy."

Excitedly, the girls told her of their discovery.

"Oh, Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie said, "have you ever heard of the cross?"

"I once heard Mr. Vanderpoel and his vader discussing it," she said slowly as if trying to recall the conversation.

"What did they say?" Trixie asked excitedly.

Mrs. Vanderpoel laughed at her enthusiasm. "Let me think for a moment." She closed her eyes in remembrance. "I do believe they were discussing the curse. It would bring destruction to anyone who held it for impure reasons."

"Where did the cross come from?" Honey asked excitedly.

"It was a gift from the Royal family," she answered. "I'm not sure of which reign it was from. The owner believed the curse to be true and rid herself of it."

"Her?" Trixie questioned. "It belonged to a princess."

"Perhaps," Mrs. Vanderpoel nodded, "or maybe a queen."

"Whatever happened to the cross?" Diana asked, feeling the excitement as much as Trixie and Honey.

"I'm not sure," Mrs. Vanderpoel admitted. "When they arrived in the valley with the cross several tragedies plagued them and the family leader insisted that the cross be destroyed."

"Oh," Trixie said deflated. "I was hoping to find out more about it."

"I do have more letters in one of the cupboards," she said encouragingly. "Perhaps you'll find more in one of them."

"Could we look?" Trixie asked eagerly. "I'm just dying to know everything about it."

"Of course," she insisted.

As she showed the letters to the girls, Trixie asked another question. "Do you mind if we look through the trunks once more? I would hate to think we missed something."

"It is good to be so excited about something," Mrs. Vanderpoel smiled. "The cross was rumored to be quite beautiful, made of pure gold and encrusted with precious jewels."

"We just have to find out what happened to it," Trixie moaned as she hurried up the attic steps.

Once again, the girls rummaged through the old trunks. Finally giving up, Trixie sat back on her heels dejectedly. "I was so sure," she sighed. "I'm going to reread all the letters and journals this weekend."

"Don't forget the ones Mrs. Vanderpoel has downstairs," Honey reminded her.

When Trixie met Mrs. Vanderpoel at the bottom of the stairs, she was handed a small tin box.

"I hope these contain what you are looking for," Mrs. Vanderpoel told her. "I'm afraid that is all that I have."

"Thanks, Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie said good-naturedly. "I'm sure these will be enough at least to make you a wonderful scrapbook."

"That's right," Diana agreed. "Honey is simply marvelous at it."

"When we get them all organized, I'll need your help to identify the people in the photos," Honey added.

"Thank you, my dear," Mrs. Vanderpoel said sincerely.

Taking a few of her famous cookies to Mr. Maypenny, the girls mounted their horses to continue on their way.

They were happy to see Dan when they arrived at the gamekeeper's cabin. He waved happily at the girls when they approached.

"Come on in," he said invitingly. "Mr. Maypenny has hunter's stew hot on the stove."

Honey and Di tied their mounts quickly and hurried inside. Trixie took her time and Dan waited with her.

"How did today go?" Trixie asked casually.

Dan broke out in a huge grin. "I do believe I'm the subject of one of your mysteries."

Trixie smiled back sheepishly. "Do you mind? It isn't something you don't want anyone to know about, is it?"

Laughing Dan answered, "It's no big secret really. We were going to tell everyone but since you started poking around Mart decided to make you work for any information."

"That sounds like Mart," Trixie said, frowning with irritation.

"I promised I wouldn't tell you, but I didn't promise I wouldn't help you." Dan shrugged innocently.

Trixie caught the wicked gleam in Dan's eyes. Laughing, she let him lead her into Mr. Maypenny's. Now if she could only find more information about Mrs. Vanderpoel's ancestors.

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee for all her help. I also have to admit that I used Wikepedia and for help with the Dutch language and history. Any mistakes were unintentional._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

**Chapter Six**

Trixie ended up spending her evening alone with Bobby and the new letters. Her parents had received a dinner invitation from the Lynches. That meant Di was babysitting, as well. Honey used the time as an opportunity to work on Mrs. Vanderpoel's scrapbook.

"Trixie!" shouted Bobby from the backyard. "Play ball with me. You promised."

"Okay, Bobby," she answered. Her rambunctious little brother had an endless supply of energy. Trying to make a deal with him, she added, "Thirty minutes of ball and then you watch TV for thirty minutes."

"Deal," agreed Bobby. He wanted to watch the newest _Slapster_ cartoon anyway.

Later, with Bobby watching cartoons, Trixie once again started reading the letters.

_Dear Maarten,_

_I am very happy to have received your letter. My understanding of your words has much improved. I can understand why you would like to find the kruis. It is very valuable. Your oom, Gaotbert, says it was given to our family by King William I for service to the crown. It was a parting gift as your family departed for the Americas. I do not think your Vader destroyed it, but hid it in the home place. It was rumored to have belonged to Princess Marianne. I do not know of its curse. I wish you luck. _

_Peer_

_Oh, my gosh,_ Trixie thought excitedly. _I wonder what happened to it. _Trixie reread the letter thoroughly.

When the phone rang, she absentmindedly picked up the receiver.

"Hey, Shamus," said a husky voice.

"Hi, Jim," Trixie said with a contented smile, the letter momentarily forgotten.

"So have you found a family secret hidden in Mrs. Vanderpoel's letters?" Jim teased.

Grinning, Trixie answered him, "I just might have."

"Okay, Shamus," Jim laughed, "what is it?"

"Oh, Jim," Trixie exclaimed, "it's so exciting!" She then proceeded to tell him about the cross and the royal family's involvement. "I wish we had some way to see if the story was true," she finished.

"I could ask Juliana," Jim offered. "She might be able to do some research for you." Juliana was Jim's cousin who lived in the Netherlands with her husband, Hans, and their two children.

"Juliana, of course," Trixie said, "she loves a Bob-White mystery."

"I'll call her later," Jim promised, "when I figure out what time it is there."

"You're the best, Jim."

"I don't know about that," Jim laughed, but still pleased by Trixie's praise.

"So tell me," Trixie urged, "what's been going on with you? Anything exciting?"

"Anything but," Jim chuckled, "after all our adventures, college seems a little less challenging."

"Come on," Trixie insisted, "you haven't sat in your room all day."

"Not quite," Jim said, "it's been mostly spent standing in line at the bookstore and the registrar's office."

"Well, I'll have to remember that."

"I'm sure once classes start it'll seem more like college," he told her. "I hope I wasn't too ambitious with the extra course work I signed up for."

"I hope I can get through my classes without you or Brian here to help me," Trixie giggled.

"I'm sure Dan or Mart would be willing to help you, Trix," Jim assured her.

"Well, I couldn't understand Mart, but Dan might be willing," Trixie agreed, "if I can get him away from Mart long enough."

"How is the Dan-Mart mystery going?" Jim joked. "Any clues?"

"If you can call it a mystery," Trixie laughed. "It's more like a stubborn brother who thinks he's being funny."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?"

"He doesn't know that we have Dan firmly in our corner," she said. "He promised Mart he wouldn't tell us what's going on, but he's going to help us set Mart up."

Jim laughed wholeheartedly at Dan's involvement. "I'm sure Dan is going to enjoy that."

"It's about time someone helped me get revenge."

"I wish I could see it," Jim said wistfully. "I do miss you guys."

"I miss you, too," she murmured, not disguising the longing in her voice.

"I can't wait to see you."

"Me, too."

"I better let you go," he said reluctantly. "Brian and I are going to brave the social life on campus."

"Don't have so much fun you forget about me," she teased, flushing a little as she spoke. She didn't want to ask just what social life he was talking about.

"That would be impossible," Jim promised. "I'll let you know if I hear anything from Juliana. Or better yet, maybe she can let you know what she finds out."

"That would be super, Jim," Trixie smiled.

Trixie eagerly awaited word from Juliana. When she had told Honey and Di they had been delighted and insisted they tell Mrs. Vanderpoel right away. As it happened, Dan and Mart joined the girls on their ride to see Mrs. Vanderpoel on Sunday afternoon.

"So, Trix," Dan said, with a wicked grin, "have you found any new mysteries lately?"

Trixie laughed as she rode past him. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

"How about it, Mart?" Dan asked. "Should we give in?"

"If my dear sibling is the sleuth she professes to be she should find the entire process of obtaining a logical solution to our baffling behavior without requiring any assistance from us." Mart grinned arrogantly at Trixie, earning an angry glare in return.

"Now I'm baffled," Dan joked with a wink to the girls.

"I think he means no," Honey giggled.

"I don't think he knows what he means," Trixie retorted. Giving her brother another angry glare, she rode ahead of the group.

"See," Mart grinned broadly, "the secret to Trixie is to make her so angry she can't see straight, let alone think straight."

Honey and Di flashed him a reproachful look while Dan tried to stifle his laughter. Both girls rode ahead to join Trixie.

"Uh-oh," Dan groaned, "now all three girls are mad at you."

"You might want to include yourself, buddy," Mart pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm not going to the dance with one of them." Dan chuckled loudly at the look of consternation on Mart's face. "But then again, maybe you're not either."

"Forget them, Trixie," Honey urged as they rode ahead of the boys. "Mart's just trying to be funny."

"He doesn't really mean anything," Di added.

"I've forgotten all about him," Trixie assured them. "I just wanted to get away from his bad air."

"Bad air?" Di giggled. "Maybe I don't want to know anything else about that."

"Probably not," Trixie grinned.

When the group arrived at Mrs. Vanderpoel's, she greeted them at the door. "What a lovely surprise! I haven't had so much company in quite a long time."

"We hate to swarm all over you like this," Honey apologized. "We just have so much to tell you."

"Nonsense," she scoffed, "it's always nice to be able to welcome visitors. Come in, please. I'm sure you two boys would love some of my windmill cookies."

"Oh, Mrs. Vanderpoel, will you marry me?" Mart teased.

"How about I give you the recipe for your future bride?" she smiled warmly.

Honey and Trixie giggled and cast a meaningful look at Di. As Dan snickered, Di and Mart blushed and looked anywhere but at each other.

"Would you girls like some, too?" Mrs. Vanderpoel offered.

"Of course, we would," Honey accepted graciously.

Trixie, who had been enjoying her brother's mortification, eagerly agreed. "While we're eating, I have wonderful news to tell you."

"Make your horses comfortable and come in," Mrs. Vanderpoel instructed them. "First we eat, and then we talk."

After having their fill of her delicious cookies and milk, Trixie sat impatiently waiting to tell Mrs. Vanderpoel of her discovery.

"Okay, Trixie," Mrs. Vanderpoel's blue eyes twinkled, "I do believe you have something interesting to tell me."

Excitedly, with Honey and Di's help, Trixie explained about the royal family and Juliana's ability to help. "I haven't heard from Juliana, but I'm sure she'll be glad to investigate for us."

"It sounds so exciting," Mrs. Vanderpoel said. "Wouldn't it be a fine thing to find the cross?"

"Yeah," Trixie sighed, "but none of the letters say anything about where it's hidden, and there's always the possibility that it was destroyed or gotten rid of in some way."

"If it can be found, I'm sure you'll do it," Mrs. Vanderpoel encouraged her. "After all, you've found other secrets before."

"Thanks," Trixie said, blushing.

After visiting a little while longer, the group thanked Mrs. Vanderpoel for the cookies and left for home. Dan and Mart looked curiously at Trixie as they rode.

"Why didn't you tell us about the cross?" Mart asked.

"Yeah, Trix, now that Brian and Jim aren't here does that mean you girls are going to keep secrets from us?" Dan added, sounding amazingly to the female Bob-Whites like he was hurt.

Trixie looked dumbfounded at her brother and Dan. "And who started this secret keeping?"

"You're right," Mart grinned sheepishly. "Maybe we shouldn't keep secrets from each other."

"Are you two ready to tell me what's going on?"

"Are you ready to admit defeat, Miss Belden?" Dan challenged with a gleam in his eye.

"Not on your life," Trixie declared. "I thought you knew me better that that."

"Okay," Dan shrugged, "but we're not the detectives here. Tell us everything about the cross."

The girls told them about their trip to find dresses at Mrs. Vanderpoel's only to discover the letters and the journals in the process. With Jim's offer to talk to Juliana, the details seemed at last able to be verified even if they couldn't find the cross.

"Wow, sis," Mart whistled, "you amaze me sometimes."

Grinning, Trixie merely shrugged. Mart's praise always pleased her, but it made her feel embarrassed as well.

"How did you girls do in finding dresses?" Dan asked.

"We hit the jackpot," Di said eagerly. Honey and Di immediately launched into the details of the beautiful dresses they found.

"Enough," Dan laughed, raising a hand in the air, "I'm sorry I asked. How about you, Trix? You haven't said how your luck went."

"I found one," she admitted reluctantly, "but I've decided not to go."

"Oh, Trixie, it won't be as much fun without you," Honey said.

"What made you change your mind?" Diana asked.

Her face a fiery red, Trixie answered, "I just don't want to go."

Honey and Di exchanged looks of concern and knowing.

"I'll have your dress ready just in case you change your mind," Honey offered.

"Thanks, but don't bother," Trixie said as she urged her horse on.

The subject was dropped until Dan helped Trixie groom Susie. "I'm going to have supper with Uncle Bill tonight," he told her, "but how about I walk you home first?"

"That's okay," she declined.

"But I want to," Dan insisted.

They hadn't gone far when Dan brought up the subject of the dance. "What give, Freckles? Aren't any of the guys at school good enough for you?"

"It's not that," Trixie blushed, not willing to discuss her conversation with Jim.

"Are you mooning over Frayne? I'm sure he would understand if you went with someone else."

"Jim and I had a talk," Trixie mumbled.

"What? Speak up, Trixie," Dan told her. "I'm not a mind reader."

"Jim and I had a talk," she said more vigorously. She forced herself to look at Dan. "I think we're going to be more than friends."

"You think," Dan grinned, taking note of the pretty blush on her cheeks and the happy glow in her eyes. "I didn't think Jim would make a move so soon. I guess going to college really made him think."

"Yeah," Trixie looked away with awkwardness.

"What aren't you telling me?" Dan gave her a piercing look that told her he would insist on an answer.

"I, umm, kind of pushed him a little," she admitted.

"Trixie Belden," Dan laughed, "what has gotten into you girls? First Honey, and now you. Although I have to admit, the idea of some girl staking her claim on me is rather exciting, especially if I really liked her."

"You don't think I made a mistake," she inquired hopefully.

"Well, while I would have loved to see Jim and Brian squirm for awhile," Dan chuckled, "I'm sure they are extremely glad you girls took matters into your own hands."

"I hope so," Trixie sighed.

"I know so," Dan assured her. "You don't know how guys stress over these things. If we make a move and you shoot us down… well, that would be the worst."

"You are the only one who knows unless Jim told Brian," Trixie told him.

"It's your secret, not mine," he grinned once more. "I won't tell a soul, although I might give Jim a call. Got to do my big brother duty. You know, make sure he respects you and all."

"Dan," she warned, but she knew he wouldn't be too hard on Jim or at least she hoped so.

"What?" Dan demanded, trying to disguise the laughter in his voice. "You think Brian's going to let him off any easier? Besides, I won't make him squirm too much."

Trixie bit her bottom lip with worry. "Please don't embarrass me," she pleaded.

"Now why would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Because you've been around my brothers too long," she answered.

Dan snorted loudly. "Freckles, I guarantee whatever I say won't be near as bad as what your brothers say. I just hope I'm around to enjoy it."

* * *

_Thanks to Mylee and Wikepedia. I could not have done it without either._


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Early Monday morning Trixie received the call she had been hoping for. "Juliana!" she exclaimed. "How are you?"

"It's not too early there, is it?" Juliana asked.

"Oh, no, I was just getting ready for school."

"I won't keep you too long, but I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to check into that story for you. There's a royal museum in town that has tons of information."

"That would be wonderful," Trixie exclaimed happily.

"I'll call you when I have found out anything," she told her. "Do you think you could email me copies of the letters? It would be nice to take them with me?"

"Of course," Trixie assured her. "I can have them scanned at school and I'll email them to you today."

"Great, Trixie," Juliana laughed, "this is the most exciting thing that's happened since I visited you last time."

"Oh, Juliana, I do hope you can visit us again soon," Trixie pleaded.

"And maybe you and the other Bob-Whites can visit me this summer," Juliana said hopefully.

"I know we'd all love it, especially Jim."

After a few more words, Mrs. Belden and Bobby insisted on saying goodbye to Juliana while Trixie went to retrieve the letters. Juliana was right. This was turning into one exciting mystery.

Eager to help the girls, Dan and Mart drove them to school early that morning. The library had a scanner and internet access. With special permission from the librarian, they scanned the letters and sent them to Juliana. Keeping her fingers crossed, Trixie waited impatiently for an answer.

Even the boys were anxious to hear any news from Juliana.

"Any word yet, Trix?" Dan asked the next day at lunch.

"No," Trixie shook her head. "I even checked my email before lunch just in case."

"I hope she's able to find something," Diana added with more enthusiasm than usual. She didn't like Trixie's mysteries, but this one seemed harmless enough. Besides, there was a princess and a beautiful piece of jewelry involved. That was more than enough to peak her interest.

The wait that week was maddening for Trixie. When Juliana finally called on Saturday, she was full of news for her.

"Juliana," Trixie said excitedly, "I've been hoping to hear from you all week."

"It's good news," Juliana said. "I've found out more about the cross, or at least, I think it's your cross."

"Oh, gosh, tell me," Trixie urged impatiently.

"First of all, it wasn't an ordinary cross," she explained. "It actually has a dagger hidden in it."

"A dagger," Trixie said, "no wonder it was cursed."

"I'll get to that part," she laughed.

"Sorry, I seem to get ahead of myself sometimes."

"The cross was given to Princess Marianne upon her birth from the Prussians," Juliana explained. "They wanted the princess protected. It seems her mother, Queen Wilhelmine, was from Prussia and quite unpopular. There are some beautiful displays at the Royal Museum with similar crosses."

"Oh, my," Trixie said amazed, "why would anyone think it was cursed?"

"That's the part I'm getting at now," she laughed at Trixie's eagerness. "It was designed to be worn as a necklace. This one was supposed to be solid gold with jewels encrusted upon it. The top of the cross would pull out of the shaft and reveal a dagger. The queen wore it until Marianne was of an age to keep it with her. Like I said, it was intended for her protection."

"That's awful to have to sleep with a dagger for protection," Trixie said.

"The worst part is that Princess Marianne was attacked," Juliana told her, "but it wasn't an attack on Marianne. They simply wanted the cross."

"So the king thought it was cursed," Trixie concluded.

"That's right," she said. "When the princess was attacked, the attacker didn't realize it contained a dagger and she stabbed him to death. The king was furious and demanded that the cross be taken out of the Netherlands immediately."

"Why did they give it to the Vanderpoel family?" Trixie wondered.

"I haven't been able to find the answer to that," Juliana admitted. "Maybe it's just because they were there at exactly the right time."

"Oh, Juliana, I'm going to go through all those letters and journals again," vowed Trixie. "There's got to be something there."

"Good luck, Trixie," she told her. "The cross is very valuable and one of the curators at the museum said they would definitely be interested in it if it were to be found."

"Imagine Mrs. Vanderpoel rich," Trixie giggled. "She'd probably start giving away windmill cookies to the entire town of Sleepyside."

"Yes," agreed Juliana, "I don't think lots of money would impress Mrs. Vanderpoel."

Trixie called Honey and Di as soon as she got off the phone with Juliana. The girls eagerly met at Crabapple Farm, but it was impossible to have privacy with Bobby lurking under their feet. Trixie had promised her mom that she would watch him while Mrs. Belden ran a few errands.

"Can we meet at the clubhouse later? Let's look at those letters together. Maybe we can find something we've missed," Trixie suggested.

"I'll bring the pictures, too," Honey said. "There just might be something in them that would help us."

"How about I bring some chocolate cake?" Di laughed.

"Yummy," said Trixie, "maybe we'll get some before Mart sniffs it out."

"Well, I did sort of promise him," Di said shyly.

"I'm sure we'll save him some," Honey promised her, "and Dan, too."

"You know, we could let the boys help us," Trixie suggested, thinking about what Dan had said about Brian and Jim. "Even they might be able to find something."

"If you'll get your brother, I'll call Dan," Honey offered.

"I guess this is the first Bob-White meeting without Jim or Brian," Di sighed. "It's going to be strange for awhile."

"We can call them tonight," Honey told them. "In fact, I know a certain redhead who would love for someone to call them."

Trixie blushed down to the roots of her blonde hair.

"Look, Honey, she's speechless," Di teased. "I believe something did happen."

"Jim's not said anything, but he sure asks about Trixie a lot whenever he calls." Honey smiled meaningfully at Trixie.

"Okay, okay," Trixie covered her face with her hands. "Jim and I are talking."

"And what does that mean?" Di asked with a wink to Honey.

"It means he asked me not to go to the dance with anyone else," Trixie rolled her eyes at her friends. "But it also means I won't be going to the dance because he has to work."

"Our first official Bob-White couple," Honey sighed dreamily. "It's so sweet, even if it is my brother."

"Please don't say anything to Mart," Trixie begged them. "I think Jim is going to tell Brian and I'm sure he'll say something to Mart. I just want to delay his teasing as long as possible."

"What about Dan?" Honey smiled. "Can we tell him?"

"He knows," Trixie admitted. "He wouldn't quit bugging me about the dance so I finally told him."

"At least Dan got in on this secret first," laughed Di.

"Yeah, he did," Trixie grinned.

When Mrs. Belden returned, Trixie ran out to greet her and help her with her packages. "Mmm," Trixie sniffed in one of the bags, "these candles smell delicious."

"Those are meant to fool your brother," Mrs. Belden joked. "He'll come in expecting cake and I'll put him to work."

"Serves him right," Trixie snorted.

"Trixie," her mother admonished her, "a little more ladylike please. I know we said you could date this year, but if you keep this up your dad may not have anything to worry about."

"Oh, about that," Trixie began, "you did promise and…well…"

"Do you have a date, Trixie?" Mrs. Belden smiled.

"Sort of," Trixie blushed as she spoke.

"Sort of?"

"Well, it's Jim," she admitted looking down at her scuffed shoes.

"Jim's a fine boy," Mrs. Belden nodded, "but he is in college. It's going to be a little difficult, isn't it?"

"Then Daddy will have less to worry about, won't he?" she said with a grin.

"That's one way of looking at it," Mrs. Belden laughed. "Alright Trixie, you can date Jim. I knew you would eventually. Your father and I have already discussed this. As long as it is someone dependable and we know his family, we decided it would be okay."

"Well, Jim definitely meets that criteria," Trixie smiled happily. Thinking of Jim made her remember Juliana. "Oh, Juliana called again today. She found out all about the cross."

"Really," Mrs. Belden said as she began rummaging through the cabinets in her search for items for supper, "tell me more."

"Well, the cross is really a dagger," Trixie said dramatically, "and Princess Marianne used it to kill someone to defend herself."

"It sounds gruesome," Mrs. Belden shuddered. "Who is Princess Marianne?"

"A member of the Dutch royal family from ages ago," Trixie informed her. "Juliana found tons of stuff about it in the Royal Museum."

"And you have no idea where this cross is now?" Mrs. Belden looked expectantly at her daughter.

"No, but the Bob-Whites want to meet and go over all the letters and stuff just to make sure we aren't missing anything. Is it okay if I go?" she asked hopefully.

"That's fine, Trixie. I'm sure I can coax Bobby into helping me with supper. He actually enjoys it," Mrs. Belden chuckled, "although he doesn't enjoy the cleaning up."

"That's because he likes eating almost as much as Mart." Giving her mom a hug, she ran upstairs for the letters and then back down. "Thanks, Moms, I really mean it."

Mrs. Belden grinned as she watched her tomboyish daughter run through the yard. This was the same girl who had carried a huge crush on Jim Frayne for the past two years. It was going to be interesting to watch her as she went from an unruly girl to one in love. And it might even be more interesting to see how her father handled the situation.

When Trixie arrived at the clubhouse, the other four Bob-Whites were waiting for her.

"It's about time you showed up," Mart grumbled as he wiped bits of chocolate cake from his mouth.

"I don't know what you're complaining about," Trixie scoffed, "you've had enough time to finish half of Diana's cake."

"Yeah, I did," he grinned.

"Don't let him fool you, Trixie," Honey said, "we all had cake and there's plenty left for you."

"I'll eat cake later," Trixie said, too excited about Juliana's phone call. "Did you tell the boys about the cross?"

"Yeah," Mart made a ripping sound as he drew his finger across his throat. "We're looking for a murder weapon."

"Self-defense is not murder," Dan told him. "That was a good way to beat a murder rap that the gang used."

"Oh, Dan," Honey said sympathetically, while the girls looked at him wide-eyed.

"It's okay," he grinned, "I never had to use it."

"That's because you never had to live with Trixie," Mart joked. "It's only due to parental love of the unlovable that she still lingers."

"We know," Trixie glared at him.

"Did you bring the letters, Trixie?" Dan interrupted them before it got too hairy.

She pulled them out of her backpack. "Right here, the letters and the journals. I've looked at them until I have them memorized. Maybe you can find something." She gave Mart a scathing stare. "Maybe you can hold the backpack."

"She put you in your place," Dan snickered as he took the letters and journals from Trixie. "Who wants to help me?"

Honey and Di decided to help Dan because they hadn't seen all the letters yet while Mart and Trixie would look through the photographs. Although Trixie wouldn't admit it to anyone, she was glad Mart was looking with her. He had a good eye for detail that none of the rest of them possessed except maybe for Jim.

"Do you know who these people are?" Mart asked Trixie.

She looked at Honey who shook her head. "All we know is they are ancestors of the Vanderpoel family. Some of the photographs have writing on the back of them. Hopefully, that will give us some clues to their identity."

"Will you look at that?" Mart laughed at a rotund little boy. "They sure didn't starve in those days."

"Especially not if they all cooked as well as Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie added. "You might have been alright back then."

Trixie passed the picture back to Mart and picked up another one. "I wonder what he's pointing at."

"Let me see," Mart leaned over her shoulder. "He's pointing to the top of the house."

"Look, there's writing on the back," Trixie showed him. "Pointing to t…something, I can't make it out."

By this time, Dan and the other girls had gathered around to check out the photo.

Dan held it up to a window. "Maybe if we had a magnifying glass we could read it."

"I'm sure Daddy has one in his study," Honey told them. "Let's take this stuff up there and look at it."

"Don't forget the cake," Mart reminded them. "All this sleuthing is bound to work up an appetite."

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee for her enthusiastic edits. She is a doll!_


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Trixie, usually the most eager of all the Bob-Whites, trailed behind the others as they walked toward Manor House. Dan, noticing her quiet concentration, lagged behind with her.

"What's wrong, Trix?" he asked. "I thought you'd be excited to hunt for another clue."

"I am," she answered.

"Then what is it?" he demanded.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Did you ever get this feeling that something was going to go wrong?"

"Welcome to the club," Dan snorted. "Honestly, Trix, it's what keeps your brothers and Jim up all night with worry. Me, too."

"I guess I'm just worried about Mrs. Vanderpoel," she admitted, "not, me."

"I guess that's supposed to be our job," Dan laughed, "to worry about you."

"You don't really worry that much, do you?" Trixie looked skeptically up at Dan.

"All the time." Dan stopped walking and became serious. "With Jim and Brian gone, it's up to Mart and me to protect you girls. We'd definitely feel responsible if anything happened to any of you."

"Hey, you guys, hurry up," Mart yelled impatiently in front of them.

As they resumed walking, Trixie thought about Dan's words. "I can take care of myself," she insisted. "I've done it before."

"I know that, Trixie," Dan smiled. "Just let us feel like big brothers are supposed to feel, manly and protective."

"Okay, big brother, not that I need another one."

"Well, I don't think Jim feels like a brother," he teased. "In fact, I still need to give him a stern lecture on the proper way to treat his girlfriend."

"Oh no, Dan," she groaned, "Brian and Mart will be bad enough. Don't embarrass me."

"Then he'll be prepared, won't he?" Dan laughed. "Think of it this way, Freckles. If I dated Honey, don't you think he'd be on my case in a heartbeat? It's my duty."

"If you dated Honey, it wouldn't be Jim that you'd have to worry about," Trixie joked.

Dan grinned and tousled her hair. "Let me take care of one brother at a time, little sister, one at a time."

Realizing the others were waiting for them on the Manor House steps, they hurried along laughing as they went.

Once in Mathew Wheeler's study, Honey pulled out a magnifying glass from her father's desk drawer. She turned on a bright lamp while the others gathered around the desk. Although they all took turns they still couldn't make out the writing on the back of the picture.

"Do you remember that trick we did with the signatures and the carbon paper?" Trixie asked them, her eyes alit with an idea.

"I don't think that would work," Honey said doubtfully.

"No, but I have another idea," Trixie said. "Maybe if we rubbed lightly over the paper with a pencil and put the carbon paper on top the indentions of the letters would be visible."

"Is this some trick out of Detective 101?" Mart joked.

"Do you have a better suggestion?" Trixie asked him pointedly.

"Nah," Mart grinned, "I just wanted to make you mad."

"Let's try it," Dan interrupted their squabbling before Trixie really got mad.

"I doubt if we have carbon paper," Honey frowned. "Daddy doesn't really use it anymore."

"I bet there's some at Mr. Lytell's store," Mart suggested. "He's got stuff that's been there since I was a kid."

"Let's take a ride out there," Dan said.

"We'll have to hurry," Trixie told them. "We Beldens have to be home in time for supper. With Bobby helping her, I promised I would be home to help clean up the mess."

"We can always take the car," Dan told her. "It won't take long."

Eagerly, the gang headed to the Bob-White station wagon. Mart and Dan claimed the front while the girls sat in the middle seat.

"Oh, no," Trixie cried, "does anyone have money?"

Mart grinned, "I'll donate to the cause for Mrs. Vanderpoel's sake if I don't have to clean up the kitchen tonight."

"Thanks, Mart." Trixie was so anxious to see if the plan worked that she agreed with no fuss. Knowing how Mr. Lytell felt about her, she was extremely glad that she wouldn't have to talk to him. He always had a way to make her say and do the wrong things, a fact which had been the cause of some serious teasing throughout the years.

While Mart ran into the store, everyone held their breath.

"How are we going to do this?" Diana asked. "In the car, I mean."

"Do you guys want to come home to eat with Mart and me?" Trixie asked them. "I'm sure Moms won't mind. She always makes plenty."

"I don't know, Trixie," Honey shook her head. "That's three extra people."

"Moms is like Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie grinned, "and she always expects at least one Bob-White to show up."

Mart arrived, happily waving the carbon paper in his hands. "Now where to?"

"To Crabapple Farm," the girls chorused.

"We're going to look at the picture after we eat," Diana added giving Mart a smile.

"Wonderful," Mart grinned.

Mrs. Belden greeted the Bob-Whites with a smile while Mr. Belden made room for them at the table.

"I've heard you managed to find a mystery at Mrs. Vanderpoel's," Peter Belden remarked as he passed the mashed potatoes to Dan.

"Does that surprise you?" laughed Dan. "Trixie can find a mystery just about anywhere."

"At least this one doesn't seem so dangerous," Mrs. Belden sighed. "I've just about had my fill of worry over your last few escapades."

"Sorry, Moms," Trixie apologized with a chagrined look on her face, "I never mean for anything to go wrong. It just happens."

"How come it only happens when you're around?" Mart retorted. "You make firefighting look safe."

"Mart, lay off your sister," Mr. Belden said sternly. "That's your mother's and my job."

"Sorry," Mart mumbled.

"Tell me more about the cross," Mr. Belden told the group of young people. "It sounds like a remarkable story."

With an endless supply of enthusiasm, all of the Bob-Whites began at once. They offered up explanations and different theories at a dizzying pace. Laughing, Mr. Belden finally held up his hand for peace.

"I guess I'll read all about it in the papers," he joked. "Who's ready for some delicious lemon meringue pie?"

"Yummy," Honey licked her lips, "it reminds me of the first time we met Jim, although I'm sure Cook's never tasted as good as yours, Mrs. Belden."

"Thank you, Honey," Mrs. Belden smiled. "It's always nice to feed an appreciative crowd."

"Since when aren't we appreciative?" Mr. Belden looked fondly at his wife.

"We're so appreciative that we're going to clean up the kitchen for you," Diana offered. "Aren't we, Mart?"

"Not fair," Mart sputtered, "I've been trapped."

"You'll get over it," Dan grinned. "We have three beautiful ladies that need our help."

"At least two," Mart snickered.

"At least Dan's a gentleman," Trixie glared back at him.

"You're exactly right, Miss Belden," Dan laughed as he stood to help.

Even with a grumbling Mart, it didn't take long for the kitchen to be spotless. With all the work being done, they gathered around the kitchen table to look once more at the picture.

"Who's going to do the honors?" Dan asked uncertainly. Although he was sure Trixie was dying to do it, he thought that idea unwise. She had never been known to be patient enough for such a delicate task.

Trixie grinned at him as she caught his look. With a shrug of resignation, she surprised them all by saying, "I think it should be Di. She is the artist and she's probably got the lightest touch of us all."

Diana looked pleased and a little nervous. "Are you sure about this, Trixie? What if I mess it up?"

"Then we're no worse off than we were before," Trixie reassured her. "This is just a shot in the dark. It may not work and even if it does, it might not be helpful."

"Okay," Di said reluctantly, "I'll try."

They held their collective breaths as Di slowly rubbed the carbon against the photo. When she lifted the paper off, they were more baffled than ever before.

"Pointing to the end," Di read out loud. "What does that mean?"

"It means we're back at square one," Trixie said with disappointment. "Does anyone have any other ideas?"

Since it was Trixie who usually came up with a solution, her appeal was met with silence.

"That's that," Trixie shrugged.

"Don't give up, Trixie," Honey encouraged her. "Maybe we can show this to Mrs. Vanderpoel and she'll have an idea."

Trixie smiled back at Honey. "You're forever keeping me on track. I'm glad you don't give up as easily."

The Bob-Whites lingered before saying goodnight. It was long afterwards that Trixie took the letters and journals to her room. Laying them out she tried to organize them in a timeline from oldest to most recent. She stared at them with a frown when she heard her mother calling her.

"A call for you," Mrs. Belden said as she handed the cordless phone to Trixie.

"Thanks, Moms," she said and shut the door to her room.

"Hey, Shamus," Jim said.

"Hi," Trixie said shyly.

"I heard from Juliana today," Jim told her.

"I did, too," she exclaimed excitedly. "Did she tell you about the Royal Family and the cross?"

"Yeah," he laughed, "she said you were definitely thrilled about it."

"Wouldn't it be wonderful to find it?" she sighed dreamily.

"If anyone can do it, you can," Jim said encouragingly.

"Thanks, Jim," she replied, positive he could see her blushing.

"I miss you, Trix," he admitted, his voice husky.

"I miss you, too," she admitted, her voice soft and low.

"I guess the dance is next weekend," he reminded her.

"Yeah, Honey is having fits trying to redo the dresses," Trixie chuckled.

"She'll get it done, I'm sure." Jim paused for a moment. "You know, Trix, if you change your mind about the dance, I won't get mad."

"Jim, I'm not going to change my mind," she insisted. "We've been over that."

"I know but Honey told me that Nick Roberts wanted to ask you."

"I turned him down, silly," she teased. "It wouldn't be any fun without you." Trixie's eyes grew wide. Was that a sigh of relief she heard from Jim?

"Well, then, what are your plans for next Saturday?"

"I was hoping my boyfriend might call me," Trixie answered. As soon as she uttered the word 'boyfriend' she panicked. They had never discussed such a thing. Wanting to take the words back, she waited breathlessly for Jim's response.

"I hear your boyfriend has a cell phone with unlimited nights and weekends," he said happily.

"I have a very smart boyfriend, don't I?" Trixie felt the relief was over her. Then just as quickly it was followed by an intense thrill. Jim was her boyfriend.

"I don't know about that," he laughed modestly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"If I had been smarter I would have had this talk with you before I went to college," he replied.

"I think that goes both ways."

"Gosh, I can't wait to see you."

"I know," Trixie agreed, "do you know when you'll be able to come home?"

"Hopefully, two weeks."

"It will be a long two weeks," she said wistfully.

"Would you be mad if I told you I hope there are no mysteries to solve by then?" he asked.

"Well, if the cross isn't found by then, I doubt if it's going to be found," she said. "I'll gladly put it on hold."

"Holding up a mystery for me." Jim couldn't help but ridiculously pleased.

Trixie could swear she could hear the grin in Jim's voice as he spoke. "Just for you."

"Speaking of mysteries," Jim added, "did you ever solve the Dan and Mart mystery?"

"That," Trixie laughed, "was so simple, especially with Dan leaving clues all over the place. Mart just doesn't know it yet."

"Tell me," he urged.

"No, wait," Trixie insisted, "I want you to be able to see Mart's face when I solve it."

"I've never known you to be able to keep secrets," Jim chuckled. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"I'm sure," she said confidently.

"I don't know," Jim teased. "You sure spilled the beans to Dan."

"Oh, no," Trixie said as she realized just what Jim was talking about. "Dan called you, didn't he?"

"He just wanted to make sure I was going to treat you like a lady," Jim answered. "That's what he said anyway. I can handle Dan. I think he was really just warning me about Brian and Mart."

"Sorry, I thought they'd be the only two brothers you'd have to deal with."

"You have to admit," he added, "it's nice to have Dan and Mart to watch over you three."

"It may be for you," Trixie bristled, "but I think they are starting to be as overprotective as you and Brian."

"Are we really that bad?" Jim asked seriously.

"No," she admitted, "I actually miss getting you two riled up."

"Well, don't take it easy on Dan or Mart," he joked. "It's about time they did their share of worrying."

"I won't," she promised, "especially not Mart."

"That's my girl," Jim laughed, "I know I can always count on you."

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee for her wonderful edits._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Trixie yawned and stretched when she saw the morning sun peeping through her window. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she thought back to the previous night. She blushed at the memory of calling Jim her boyfriend. _He had been rather happy about it,_ she thought. Then she frowned at the letters and journals still lying on her floor. She had even discussed them with Jim and she was still no closer to finding anything new.

Sighing, Trixie climbed from her bed to pick up the still unorganized stack of papers. Moms would not be pleased to find her room in such a mess. Unable to stop herself, she glanced once more through one of the journals. Even if it was hopeless, she couldn't tolerate the thought of giving up. She picked up one of the earliest journals to read.

_Sabine is adamant that the cross be hidden from Vader. He says it will be the end of the family. Sabine says that he will get his wish. I know she has hidden it and plans to reveal its hiding place when Vader is no more. Perhaps she will tell her children where to find it. She will make them swear to secrecy._

Discouraged but determined to keep looking, Trixie placed the items in a box to take to Honey's for the scrapbook. The cross was hidden without a clue as to where to start looking. At least, Mrs. Vanderpoel would get her wish. All that remained for Honey to finish was the final touches of the letters and journals. They hoped the gift would be ready to give to Mrs. Vanderpoel this week.

After a quick shower and a final check of her room, Trixie went downstairs to join her family for breakfast. "Good morning, Daddy," she smiled at her father, hugging him as she walked by.

"Good morning, princess," he smiled back. He had the paper in hand so evidently Mart had ridden to Mr. Lytell's store for him.

Mart and Bobby were already half finished with breakfast when she sat down. "You're late, squaw," Mart commented. "I don't know what you and Jim had to talk about all night." He grinned expectantly at her.

Trixie blushed down to the tips of her fingers.

Before she could answer, Bobby chimed in loudly. "You talked to Jim. I miss him and Brian, too. I wish they would come back home."

"We miss them, too, Bobby," Mrs. Belden sighed. "Brian is coming home Friday night. It shouldn't be too late when he gets here. You can stay up to see him before you go to bed."

"Is Jim coming with him?" Bobby asked eagerly.

The rest of the Belden's looked at Trixie, who blushed once more. "He has to work," she shook her head as she spoke, "but maybe the next weekend." That's what she and Jim had planned last night anyway.

Mr. Belden frowned as he drank his coffee. "I'm sure Jim will be by to see us all, Bobby." He gave Trixie a pointed look.

"Yes, Daddy," Trixie agreed, looking quite interested in her food, "I'm sure he will."

"Now, Peter," Mrs. Belden scolded her husband trying to hide her smile, "Jim and Trixie haven't seen each other in quite awhile. I'm sure they don't want to spend all their time here with us."

"I suppose," he muttered.

Trixie gave Mart a glare as if daring him to speak to her. He grinned innocently as her discomfort. _Later,_ he thought, _when the moment is right._

"We're planning on taking the horses out and visiting Mrs. Vanderpoel this afternoon," Trixie told her parents in an effort to change the subject. "Is that okay?"

"That should be fine," Mrs. Belden said. "I'm sure Mrs. Vanderpoel appreciates the company. It must get lonely in that big house all by herself."

"Can I go too, Moms?" Bobby asked.

"May I," his mother corrected, "and I think you have to take a trip to the shoe store."

"But Mrs. Vanderpoel makes the best cookies," Bobby complained, "just as good as yours."

"I'll bring you back some," Trixie promised. She would just about promise anything to keep from babysitting Bobby.

"Okay," Bobby agreed, only somewhat mollified.

"Well, count me out," Mart told her, "and Dan, too. We have plans."

"Plans?" Trixie inquired. "I thought you were so excited to find the cross."

"I was until we couldn't find any clues," Mart shrugged. "It looks like you are batting a big fat zero."

To Mart's surprise, Trixie smiled sweetly at her brother. "I'm sure whatever you have to do is important. I'll give Mrs. Vanderpoel your regrets."

Mart stared openmouthed as Trixie picked up her plate and put it in the sink. With a curious look at the rest of his family, he continued to eat his meal.

Trixie kept an eye on Bobby until after lunch. By the time she had escaped her babysitting duties, she was ready for a break and hurried to the stables.

"There you are, Susie," Trixie stroked her favorite horse's silky mane as she whispered to her. "Don't have kids. They're brats."

Regan laughed loudly at her words. "I heard that, Trixie, and I promise you I won't forget it."

"You'd say it, too," she said with a grin, "if you had to watch Bobby all the time."

Honey and Di had entered the stables by then and caught the tail end of the conversation.

"I'll trade two sets of twins for one Bobby any day," Di offered with a grimace.

"I'd take them all," Honey said wistfully. "You are so lucky. I would love to have tons of little brothers and sisters."

"I guess we are," admitted Trixie, "but you're welcome to borrow Bobby anytime you feel lonely."

The girls quickly saddled their horses. As Regan reminded them to be careful, Trixie's mind wandered to Mrs. Vanderpoel. She hoped by reading some of the letters to her, it would trigger some memory for the Dutch woman.

"Are you listening, Trixie?" Regan's stern voice jerked her back from her wandering thoughts.

"Sorry," Trixie blushed, "I promise to be careful and take care of the horses."

"Just a reminder," he told them, "because I won't be here when you get back."

Under Regan's watchful eye, the three girls rode away.

"Where were you?" Honey asked as they trotted along the well-worn path through the preserve.

"Thinking about Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie explained, "and trying to solve this mystery. I hope Regan wasn't too mad."

"You know better than that, Trixie," Honey laughed. "He lets you know when he's really mad and he never stays mad long."

"All the same," Trixie said, "I had better keep my mind on one thing at a time."

"And today that's Mrs. Vanderpoel," Di grinned knowingly.

"Yes, she just might be able to tell us about the photograph," Trixie crossed her fingers in the air. "If not, I guess this will be one case we leave unsolved."

Mrs. Vanderpoel greeted the girls at her door once again. "Come on in, girls," she called to them, "I've just put on a pot of tea."

The girls followed her in and sat at the antique table once more. Mrs. Vanderpoel's hefty figure moved nimbly about, serving them tea in dainty cups along with fresh cookies.

"You always seem to know when we'll arrive," Honey smiled as she bit into a cookie.

"I had a feeling you might show up this weekend," she told them. "Now tell me, have you had any luck? Did you find any clues?"

The three girls laughed at Mrs. Vanderpoel's eagerness.

At her bemused look, Trixie explained, "You sound like one of the Bob-Whites. It's not often our parents ask us that. We're always looking for clues."

"Well, have you?" Mrs. Vanderpoel inquired.

Laughing, the girls showed her the picture and asked if she knew what it meant.

"Pointing to the end," Mrs. Vanderpoel mused. "You know there was a saying about the cross, but I never thought much about it."

"What was it?" Trixie asked anxiously.

"Let me think," Mrs. Vanderpoel laughed. "I'm trying to remember exactly how they said it."

Trixie squirmed impatiently while Mrs. Vanderpoel studied the picture. Even Honey and Di sat on the edge of their seat waiting for her to speak.

"If I remember correctly," she said slowly, "it was 'You'll find the cross in the end.'"

"That's it," Di said with disappointment.

"Yeah, that's it," Trixie grinned excitedly. At Di's confused look, she added, "Don't you see? He's pointing to the end."

"Could it be as simple as that?" Honey asked her. "I mean, surely it would have been found before."

"I still don't get it," Di complained. "The end of what?"

"He is pointing to the end of the house," Trixie showed them. Turning to Mrs. Vanderpoel, she asked, "Do you think it would be alright if we had a look around?"

"Of course, you can look all you want," Mrs. Vanderpoel answered, "although there's been work done on the roof. I doubt if it would still be anywhere in the attic."

"It can't hurt to check it out," Trixie insisted. "We've got to try."

With Mrs. Vanderpoel warning the girls to be careful, the trio entered the attic eagerly.

"Where should we start at first?" Honey asked doubtfully. "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"Me, either," Di agreed. "What do you think, Trixie?"

"I think we better look everywhere," she said with a grin, "especially on this end of the house. Maybe the rafters?"

"I'm not going up there," Diana shook her head.

"Sorry, Trix," Honey added, "I think that trip is all yours."

Trixie grinned broadly at her friends. For once, she was glad to investigate for clues alone. To her, the exploration of the rafters meant excitement not danger, a trait not shared by her friends.

Looking around for the access to the upper part of the house, she said, "I really ought to take a flashlight. Do you think Mrs. Vanderpoel has one?"

"I'll go check," volunteered Di.

Within a few minutes, she was back waving the small flashlight. "Good news," she exclaimed, "Mrs. Vanderpoel told me how to get up there. It's in the closet."

"Of course," Trixie moaned, "I should have realized that."

She moved a chair over in order to reach the ceiling and pushed the tile aside that covered the opening. Grinning at her friends, she took the flashlight and shimmied up through the hole.

"Be careful, Trixie," Honey cautioned her.

"There's nothing to it," she called back to them. "I just walk on the beams. It is a little dusty, but that's all. I'll be fine."

Trixie shined the light along the floor before going any further, repressing a shiver as a small spider crawled away from her. She didn't want to end up crashing between the beams so she made her way slowly. She was soon sweaty and covered with a fine dust as she explored along the walls. Running her hands up and down the creases in the sides as she crawled along, she carefully examined any place that would hide the cross. Sitting back on her heels, she looked closely at the back wall where she suspected the man in the photo was pointing to. Feeling her way, she searched, but had no luck. Finally, she reached the point of giving up when she heard Di and Honey call to her.

"Are you okay?" Honey peeped through the opening and asked.

"If it's here, I can't find it," Trixie said shaking her damp curls with frustration. "Watch out, I'm coming back down."

Di gave Trixie a bottle of water when she stepped from the closet. "Mrs. Vanderpoel thought you might need this."

"No luck," she frowned as she wiped the perspiration from her forehead. "Thanks, Di." The water felt cool and refreshing as she pressed the bottle against her face.

"Come on, Trixie," Honey urged, "let's go back downstairs."

Hot and tired, Trixie didn't argue. She just wanted time alone to collect her thoughts and plan her next step.

Noticing the frown on Trixie's face, Mrs. Vanderpoel immediately pulled her into a hug. "It's okay, Trixie. You come back out here tomorrow and have another try."

Trixie smiled at her and said, "I just might do that, if it's okay with Moms, that is."

"I'll be expecting you," Mrs. Vanderpoel told her. "I'll keep trying to remember something else, too. May I keep the picture to look at later?"

"Sure," Trixie grinned, "it is yours."

"I'll work on your scrapbook tonight," Honey promised. "We can bring that with us tomorrow."

"Thank you, Honey," Mrs. Vanderpoel smiled. "I'm very excited to see it." She waved to the girls as they rode off trying to understand just what was bothering her about that picture. She had to remember for Trixie.

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee for her lovely edits. Any mistakes are all mine, and although I used the books as a guideline, there might be some differences that I overlooked. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use.

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Although Monday morning seemed to drag on, Trixie was able to pay attention in class, at least, long enough to make sure her assignments were completed. She knew what her parents would say if she let a mystery interfere with her schoolwork. So far, it hadn't been a problem and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hi," Trixie gratefully sank into a chair as she opened her lunch bag, "I wish this day would be over soon."

"So you can go to Mrs. Vanderpoel's again," Honey smiled.

"Or is it because you had to turn down three invitations to the dance?" Diana teased.

Trixie gave her friends a reproachful glare. "How did you know about that?"

"It just so happens that the three actually asked Mart about you," grinned Di, "and, of course, he had to tell me."

Trixie bristled with embarrassment. "I can't believe my brother is trying to play matchmaker."

"I think it's sweet," Di smiled dreamily.

"You would," Trixie retorted. "Now he'll be horrible with all his teasing."

"You could always just tell him about Jim," Honey suggested, covering up her smile.

As Trixie rolled her eyes at her friends, Mart and Dan joined them for lunch. Both crowded eagerly around the girls as if to join in the gossip of the day.

"Tell me, my feminine companions," Mart urged, "just what has you three chortling like hyenas?"

"You wouldn't understand," Trixie said.

"Could it be that you are pursued by Scott, Nick, and James?" Mart asked. "Or is it because it's the wrong James that's doing the asking?"

"Yeah, Freckles, you sure are getting popular now that Jim's gone away," Dan teased.

Trixie flushed bright red as she tried to think of something to say.

"Everyone has always liked Trixie," Honey said tactfully, giving Trixie a chance to recover.

"That's right," added Di, "you two should be so lucky."

"Have you thought of that, Mart?" Dan grinned. "Just wait until you leave for college. I'm sure all the Bob-White females will be quite popular then."

Mart glared at his friend, causing the entire table to burst into laughter. Diana gave him an innocent smile, blushing the entire time.

Trixie laughed the hardest of them all, and returned Dan's gleeful stare. The next two years wouldn't be quite as bad as she had thought. Dan would see to that.

Trixie went to Honey's house after school. Mrs. Belden had already given her permission to ride to Mrs. Vanderpoel's after school. Mart, she insisted, could take care of Bobby for one afternoon. He dropped the girls off with a scowl across his freckled face.

"Don't take all afternoon," Mart frowned. "Some of us have more important things to do than tramp through the woods looking for mysteries."

"I know exactly what you have to do, my dear brother," Trixie grinned, "and soon everyone will know."

Quite pleased with herself, Trixie followed Honey up the drive to Manor House. Di had not been so fortunate. Her mother had denied her request to go visiting with her friends. Mrs. Lynch was having a family portrait made that afternoon.

"Why don't we take the bikes for a change?" Honey suggested. "We could put the scrapbook in the basket."

"That would be fine if my bike wasn't at home," Trixie said, "and there is no way I could ride Jim's. My feet would barely reach the pedals."

"Although, I'm sure Jim wouldn't mind," Honey teased, "it would be rather difficult. You could borrow Miss Trask's. I'm sure she wouldn't mind either."

Miss Trask gladly loaned Trixie the bike. "I never have time to ride it anyway," she said.

"I'll take good care of it," Trixie promised.

"I'm sure you will, Trixie," Miss Trask said with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "Just be sure to ride with both hands on the handlebars." They knew she was referring to the time Trixie had tried to teach Honey how to ride a bike and Honey was so impressed with Trixie's ability to ride without using her hands.

"I haven't done that in a long time," Trixie grinned, "at least, a month."

Miss Trask laughed and said, "I'm sure you won't do it today."

"I promise," Trixie said as she and Honey went to get the bikes.

The ride to Mrs. Vanderpoel's was much harder on bicycles than on horseback. About halfway they stopped to take a short rest. Neither girl spoke for a moment trying to catch their breath and flex their tired muscles.

"We're going to have to do better than this," Trixie said, disgusted with her lack of stamina.

"I can't believe how hot and sweaty I am," moaned Honey.

"Now I know how Susie feels," Trixie added.

"I do hope Mrs. Vanderpoel has something cold to drink," Honey said as she blew her hair out of her face.

"Let's find out," Trixie told her.

Mrs. Vanderpoel took one look at the hot, tired girls and ushered them into her home. "Goodness, you two look all worn out."

"We're fine," Trixie assured her, "just a little out of shape."

"We have the scrapbook," Honey lifted the leather bound book to show Mrs. Vanderpoel.

"How wonderful," Mrs. Vanderpoel smiled. "Come and have some lemonade while I look at it."

The girls accepted the drinks, grateful to sit down. They watched as Mrs. Vanderpoel tearfully turned the pages of the scrapbook. No one spoke as the older lady reminisced.

"Oh, my goodness," Mrs. Vanderpoel exclaimed happily, "this is beautiful. I can't thank you enough."

"I'm glad you're pleased with it," Honey smiled. "It was a fun project."

"You girls have made an old lady very happy." She hugged the book tightly. "I wish I could have been of help to you, as well."

"That's okay," Trixie said, "it will have to be our first unsolved case. Do you still have the photo? We left a spot in the book just for it."

"Of course," Mrs. Vanderpoel answered as she went in search of the errant picture. "It's just too bad it will be only a reminder."

Trixie took the picture from Mrs. Vanderpoel and turned to the page of pictures of the old home. "We thought it would go well here," she told her, "with all the pictures of the old home place. It's amazing how it's changed throughout the years."

"Why, Trixie," Mrs. Vanderpoel said, "that's because some of these are the original house and some aren't. The house I live in was built years later after the first Vanderpoel's arrived."

"What happened to the original?" Trixie could hardly bring herself to ask the question.

"It's where Brom lives," she explained. "His family bought it when their home was destroyed in a fire. It's the oldest house in the valley."

"Is that the house he's pointing to?" Trixie asked excitedly.

"It's possible," Mrs. Vanderpoel told them. "It looks similar to me."

"Do you think Brom would let us look upstairs?"

"Brom likes you girls," she answered. "I'm sure all you have to do is ask."

"Today," Trixie almost shouted, "can we look today?"

"Oh, Trixie," Mrs. Vanderpoel laughed, "why don't you go ask him?"

Following the well-worn path from Mrs. Vanderpoel's to Brom's house the girls arrived on foot, having decided to walk the short distance. Holding her breath, Trixie knocked impatiently on the door. A curious and confused Brom opened the door for them.

"Hello," Brom said, "please come in."

"Hi, Brom," Trixie said and handed him a platter of cookies that Mrs. Vanderpoel sent with them.

"Mrs. Vanderpoel gave us these to bring," Honey smiled at the old man. "She knows how much you like them."

"I will thank her later," Brom sniffed the fragrant cookies.

Trixie exchanged a glance with Honey. Brom gave them an inquiring look of his own. Flushing under his scrutiny, Trixie said, "We've got another reason for visiting."

"I thought as much," Brom replied. "What brings you girls to my home?"

"Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie told him, "she has a mystery for us to solve."

"And it leads to me?" Brom asked with surprise.

Quickly, Trixie and Honey told them about the cross and their efforts to find it. "We were hoping…" Trixie finished expectantly.

"You want to look in my attic," Brom grinned. "If it will help Mrs. Vanderpoel, I have no problem with it."

Trixie and Honey shared a look of relief. They hadn't been too sure of his reaction or of his willingness to let them search his attic.

"I brought a flashlight." Trixie waved it in the air. "Could we look now?"

"You have to climb the ladder," he told her.

The home, although neat and tidy, was much older than the one in which Mrs. Vanderpoel lived. Honey looked doubtfully at the old ladder. It appeared sturdy enough, but it would be a steep climb.

"I don't mind," Trixie said confidently. "It's just like climbing a tree."

Trixie took the flashlight and made her way cautiously up the ladder with Honey and Brom holding tightly to it as she went. "Be careful," cautioned Brom. "It's been awhile since anyone's been up there."

Slowly, Trixie crept on her hands and knees as she explored the crawl space of the old house. She paused long enough to brush the cobwebs from her face and used the flashlight to knock the rest out of her way as she went. Although she usually kept her fear in check, the dingy attic made her skin crawl as she tried not to think about any creatures that might be lurking about. Still using her flashlight to swat away the cobwebs, she inched slowly forward. When she reached the end of the attic she leaned up to examine the wall and ran her hands along the edges as she felt for anything or any place that might indicate a hiding spot. She didn't know exactly what she was looking for, only that she would know it when she found it. After searching several minutes in the dim light, she began to grow frustrated and banged the light against a rafter, losing her grip on it in the process. The jingling sound it made caused her to jump with excitement. Bumping her head, against the beams she scooted to where the light had fallen. In the glow of the lamp, a shiny box appeared at the bottom of one of the rafters. Clutching the small tin, she had to remind herself to breathe. With each hand clasping an object, she crawled back to the safety of the opening and down the ladder.

Trixie's eyes were huge as she came down the steps. She was so excited she couldn't speak at first. Finally, her voice came to her. "Look," she cried, "there was something hidden up there."

Honey and Brom looked at the small box still clutched tightly in Trixie's hand.

"Open it," urged Brom, "I want to see what's been hiding in my attic."

"Okay," Trixie agreed with shaking hands. She lifted the lid with difficulty, age apparently causing the metal to deteriorate. Giving Brom the lid, she pulled back the cloth that was inside to reveal the object resting inside the box. The three of them stared with wonder at the gold cross bedazzled with fine jewels, its swirling design intricately fashioned.

"It's beautiful," Honey said in awe.

"I wonder if the dagger is really there," Trixie gently fingered the cross as she spoke. "Do you think it would be alright to try it?"

Brom nodded his approval. "It's been there all this time. I'd like to see it for myself."

Gingerly, Trixie removed the cross and tugged on the shaft. With amazing ease the top of the cross slid out to reveal the small dagger.

"Just imagine," Honey whispered, "that was used to kill someone."

"We've got to show Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie said eagerly. "She'll be thrilled, if that's alright with you, Brom. We did find this in your house. I guess it really belongs to you."

"What use would I have with that thing?" Brom scoffed. "It being cursed and all." Giving the two girls a quick grin, he ushered them out of the house.

Thanking him, Trixie and Honey rushed down the path to Mrs. Vanderpoel's. She heard them calling and went to meet them at the door.

"Oh, Mrs. Vanderpoel," Trixie yelled excitedly, "you won't believe it."

"What is it, Trixie? Don't tell me you found the cross."

"The cross and the dagger," Trixie produced the box to show her.

"Oh, my," Mrs. Vanderpoel exclaimed, "it is a treasure. Just look at all those jewels, although I don't think I would want to wear it around my neck."

"It is a little creepy," Honey agreed, "but it must be very valuable."

"That's right," Trixie nodded. "The Dutch museum that Juliana contacted said they would be very interesting in having it back. You could be rich, Mrs. Vanderpoel."

"I am rich," she smiled at the two girls. "You tell Juliana that the museum can have it back. It would seem wrong to keep it knowing the story behind it."

"I'll call Juliana in the morning," Trixie promised, "but what will you do with it for now? We can't exactly ride through the woods with it."

"It will be fine here with me," Mrs. Vanderpoel assured them. "After all it's been hidden this long, what's a few more days?"

"They are sure to send someone from the museum," Trixie told her.

"They can have it then," Mrs. Vanderpoel said. "I would feel better if they took it. It belongs to the Dutch people now."

* * *

_Thanks for all the lovely comments! It is really appreciated! Also, thanks again to Mylee. She truly is a sweetie!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

**Chapter Eleven**

Trixie was tired when she arrived home, tired and excited. She came bouncing noisily into the kitchen where Mrs. Belden was preparing dinner. At her daughter's boisterous entrance, she cocked her head and gave her an expectant look.

"Goodness, Trixie," her mother said, "if you were anymore excited you'd be jumping from the ceiling."

"Oh, Moms," she cried, "you'll never believe it."

"I'm sure you'll tell me," Mrs. Belden smiled, accustomed to Trixie's outbursts. "Wash up while you talk, then you can set the table."

Trixie began washing her hands at the sink. "It's the most amazing thing. Even Mrs. Vanderpoel couldn't believe it."

Mrs. Belden handed Trixie a towel and said, "Believe what, Trixie?"

"We found the cross," she exclaimed, "but it wasn't at Mrs. Vanderpoel's. It was at Brom's house, on account of it being the first Vanderpoel home."

Mr. Belden and her brothers came into the kitchen at that point and Trixie had to explain everything again. "You should see it. It's so beautiful. It must be worth a fortune."

"I'm not sure it's such a good idea for her to keep it," Mr. Belden frowned.

"No one knows about it, Daddy," Trixie said, "except for us, and we're not going to tell anyone."

"Can I see it?" Bobby asked eagerly.

Trixie frowned at him. She had forgotten how difficult it was for her little brother to keep a secret.

"If you can go all week without telling anyone," she bargained, "I'll take you there on Friday, unless someone from the museum comes for it sooner."

"The museum?" Mr. Belden inquired.

"Oh, yes," Trixie told him, "Mrs. Vanderpoel doesn't want to keep or sell it. She insists on donating it to the Dutch museum."

"I suppose she'll be okay for a few days," her father agreed. "However, I do agree that it would be best to not mention this while the cross is at Mrs. Vanderpoel's."

"I'm with Bobby," Mart grinned. "I can't wait to see it. Was it true about the dagger?"

"Yes," Trixie said eagerly, knowing that Mart was intrigued just as much as she was. "I opened it and it slid out."

"A dagger," Mrs. Belden frowned.

"You remember, Moms," Trixie explained, "Juliana said Princess Marianne used it for protection."

Mrs. Belden shuddered. "I'm not sure I like the thoughts of you discovering a dagger."

"And one that is rumored to have actually been used in a murder," Mart grinned evilly while running his index finger across his throat.

"Mart, I think that's enough of that," Mr. Belden frowned.

"Moms, would it be alright if I called Juliana," Trixie asked, "and Jim, too?"

"And Jim, too," Mart mimicked, teasing her. "What about the other Bob-Whites? Don't you want to call them, too?"

Trixie flushed under her brother's taunting stare as he grinned knowingly at her. "Jim has class tomorrow," Trixie explained. "I can tell the others then."

"You could just call Brian," Mart chuckled. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to tell Jim."

"Mart, don't tease your sister," Mrs. Belden admonished. "Trixie, why don't you call Juliana first?"

"Thanks, Moms," she smiled gratefully.

"Not unless you wish to wake Juliana from her beauty sleep," Mart informed her, "although unlike you, she doesn't need it."

"Maybe in the morning then?" Trixie asked, giving Mart a glare.

"That would be fine," her mother agreed. "I hope the museum takes the cross soon. I would hate for anything to happen to Mrs. Vanderpoel."

Trixie couldn't quell the rush of excitement that ran through her. With everything that had happened, surely there wouldn't be anything else. Perhaps there was more of the mystery to be solved. Stranger things had happened to the Bob-Whites.

When she called Jim, she couldn't keep the anticipation out of her voice. "I wish you could see it. Even I thought it was gorgeous and you know how I feel about jewelry."

"It must be something," Jim laughed. "Maybe you can take a picture and send it to me."

"I forget sometimes that you're not able to be here to see our mysteries in person," she said wistfully.

"Just don't forget me," he teased.

"Never," she promised, "and I'll email you a picture this week."

"Have you told Juliana yet?" he asked.

"No," Trixie answered, "I was going to but then Mart made some wisecrack about the time. I'm going to call her in the morning."

"Don't worry about Mart, Shamus," Jim said. "I'm sure he's secretly thrilled that you found the cross and the dagger."

"I suppose," she agreed reluctantly, "but he has a strange way of showing it."

"That's what brothers are for," he replied. Then, in a lower voice, he added, "You always have me to tell you how great you are."

"And that's what boyfriends are for," Trixie said shyly.

"That's one of the things we're useful for," Jim chuckled. "I hope that's not all."

"Of course not, Jim," Trixie rushed to reassure him, "that's not what I meant."

"I know, sweetie," Jim laughed, "I couldn't resist teasing you."

Trixie giggled at the endearment and said, "I guess that's another thing boyfriends are good at. At least, you don't make me mad the way Mart does."

"I'll let you in on a secret, Trix," Jim told her, "one that Mart doesn't want you to know. He sounds like a proud big brother whenever he tells people about your adventures."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Jim said. "We're all proud of you."

"Thanks, Jim," Trixie blushed as she spoke. She heard her mother rapping on the door. "I guess I better go. Moms just gave me a warning."

"I miss you, Trix," he said. "I can't wait to see you."

"I miss you, too," she replied. "Good night."

Even if Trixie had needed beauty sleep, it didn't come easily that night. She tossed and turned with excitement until finally giving up the effort near dawn. With everyone still asleep, she dialed Juliana's number.

"Trixie," Juliana said, pleasantly surprised when she heard her voice, "have you good news?"

"Oh, Juliana," Trixie cried, "we found the cross and Mrs. Vanderpoel wants to donate it to the Dutch museum."

"How wonderful!" Juliana exclaimed. "I must contact them right away."

"It's beautiful," Trixie told her, "much more than I ever imagined."

"Tell me about it," Juliana urged.

"First of all, it's very heavy," Trixie described the cross. "It might even be real gold, and it's so detailed. There are gems that look like rubies, emeralds, and other ones I'm not too familiar with. If you want, I could email you a picture. "

"That's a wonderful idea. I'll tell the curator today," Juliana told her. "He'll probably want to talk to you."

"Gleeps," laughed Trixie, "if he calls today, he'll have to talk to Moms. I'd better warn her."

"Yes, you had," Juliana agreed, laughing, "she might be a bit surprised."

Trixie quickly filled Juliana in on just how they found the cross and old Brom's surprise when they found it. "You should have seen the look on his face," Trixie added, "I'm not sure he quite believed us."

"It sounds exciting," she said. "I'm sure the museum will send someone out to look at it, especially since Mrs. Vanderpoel is donating it."

"Gosh, just imagine," Trixie said in awe, "after all this time."

"I know," agreed Juliana, "it is amazing, but the most amazing things always happen to you."

Mrs. Belden came downstairs just as Trixie hung up the phone. "Was that Juliana, dear?"

"Yes," Trixie answered, "she was so excited. She's going to talk to the curator today. He might call here."

"Goodness," Mrs. Belden looked a little flustered, "I can see this is going to cause some excitement for a long time."

The excitement lasted all day. When the Bob-Whites met for lunch, they exchanged whispered details about the cross to each other. Dan and Mart even made plans to inspect it for themselves, more interested in the dagger than the jewels.

Mrs. Belden had good news when Trixie arrived home from school, as well. "Juliana and the curator called today. The museum is sending someone on Saturday, a Mr. Hans Verkuilen."

"Saturday?" Trixie questioned. "Why so long?"

"It seems the museum is having a special exhibition this week," Mrs. Belden explained. "Saturday is the soonest they can send someone."

"That's good for Bobby," Trixie grinned. "I can show him the cross, although I'm sure he's much more interested in the dagger."

"I wish you would forget that part," her mother insisted. "I just don't feel comfortable about it."

"Well, it was lucky for Princess Marianne that she didn't worry about it," Trixie laughed, "or else."

Mrs. Belden shook her head at her daughter. All four of her children had developed an adventurous streak, although Trixie seemed to enjoy it the most. Hopefully, that trait wouldn't lead to trouble this time.

Mrs. Vanderpoel was happy to hear that the curator would be arriving on Saturday. "I'm a little nervous about meeting him," she admitted.

Mart grinned at her as he took a few pictures to send to Jim and Juliana. "When he sees these, he'll be the one who's nervous."

Trixie sat with Honey, Di, Mart, and Dan in Mrs. Vanderpoel's comfortable living room. "I can be here with you," she offered. "Everyone else will be going to the dance, but I think I'd much rather be with you."

"Such a pretty girl," Mrs. Vanderpoel scoffed, "and not going to the dance. What's the matter with those boys?"

Trixie blushed as Honey and Di giggled, but it was Mart, as usual, who provided the answer.

"Alas," Mart teased, "it seems that Sir Jim has gallantly stolen her heart away from the entire male population."

"That Jim is a smart boy," Mrs. Vanderpoel nodded, causing the teenagers to burst into laughter, even Trixie, who remained a bright red.

When the laughter subsided, Trixie told Mrs. Vanderpoel about Bobby and his desire to see the cross. "Is it alright with you if I bring him out here on Friday?"

"That would be delightful," Mrs. Vanderpoel smiled. "You know, Trixie, since you'll already be here. Why don't you just stay over with me? I would love the company and you wouldn't have to leave your house so early Saturday morning. Bobby's welcome to stay, too."

"He has a cub scout meeting that morning," Mart said, "but I can run out here and pick him up." An entire evening free from both his siblings would be a great start to his weekend.

"I'm sure Mom's won't mind," Trixie accepted the offer. "She'll probably enjoy an evening to herself."

Mart had driven them in the Bob-White station wagon after school. He grinned at Trixie when the gang loaded up in the car.

"I like how you always manage to be in on the action, sis," he said.

"Well, meeting a curator won't mean much action," she replied, "but I can ask him more about the cross and the dagger."

Dan snorted loudly. "The poor fellow won't be able to defend himself against you."

"Can I help it if I'm curious?" she shrugged, laughing with the rest.

"You wouldn't be Trixie if you weren't," Dan grinned, a devilish twinkle in his eyes.

When Bobby and Trixie arrived at Mrs. Vanderpoel's, the first thing Bobby wanted to do was inspect the dagger. Grinning at the boy's mischievous ways, Mrs. Vanderpoel led him to the small case. Sitting on the sofa, Bobby looked apprehensively at the dagger which Trixie held in her hand.

"This is not a toy," Trixie warned.

"I know," Bobby grumbled, "Moms already told me so."

"Now, Trixie," Mrs. Vanderpoel smiled, "I've got lots of things to keep a small boy occupied. First, we eat and then there's a whole box of wooden toys that Brom brought over for Bobby to play with."

"Really?" Bobby's eyes lit up.

"I can still remember how boys like to play," she answered with a twinkle in her eyes.

Trixie and Bobby helped Mrs. Vanderpoel serve the delicious Dutch stew that she had made for them. The meal was followed by her, always delicious, windmill cookies. The evening passed quickly and soon Bobby was yawning. Leading the small boy to the bedroom off the kitchen, Mrs. Vanderpoel took great delight in telling him a traditional Dutch bedtime story as he fell asleep.

Trixie was snuggled comfortably under a quilt on the big sofa when Mrs. Vanderpoel returned. "This tea is delicious," she said as she sipped from the large cup.

"Thank you, Trixie," Mrs. Vanderpoel smiled. "Are you sure you'll be comfortable on that old couch?"

"It's perfect," Trixie grinned. "I'm all warm and toasty." Although the autumn days were still warm, the nights were beginning to feel chilly.

"You have a good night then," Mrs. Vanderpoel told her. "In the morning we'll have a traditional Dutch breakfast, _ontbijtkoek._ It's sort of a Dutch coffee cake. I think Bobby will enjoy that."

"It sounds yummy," Trixie licked her lips in anticipation and bid Mrs. Vanderpoel good night.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone for their lovely comments. A special thanks to Mylee for her time and effort in editing this story._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Trixie was snuggled up cozily on the couch dozing when she heard a slight creak in the kitchen. _Maybe it's just the old house settling,_ she thought and ignored the noise. Another sound made her lay perfectly still as she sought to identify the source. Bobby was probably up and searching for a drink or a snack. Throwing back her covers, she grinned mischievously as she attempted to catch her little brother in the act. Maybe a good scare would cure him. Cautiously, Trixie peered into the dark kitchen searching for her little brother. Instead, a gloved hand sneaked across her mouth stifling any scream she may have intended.

"Be quiet and you won't get hurt," the man whispered. "You, the old lady, or the kid." He flashed a knife in front of her face as a warning.

Trixie nodded, too frightened for Bobby or Mrs. Vanderpoel to do anything else.

"Where's the cross?" he demanded. "Show me."

Shaking every step of the way, Trixie walked over to the antique hutch that housed the valuable cross. With trembling hands, she shoved the tin box at him, silently praying that Bobby and Mrs. Vanderpoel would remain sleeping.

Keeping a close eye on Trixie, the intruder eyed the contents of the box with satisfaction. Slipping the small box in his pocket, he looked warily at her.

"It's too bad for you that you had to be here," he hissed. "I had expected the old lady to be alone."

"You can go," she whispered, "I can't stop you."

"And leave you here to run for help?" he sneered. "No, I have something better in mind." He motioned for her to precede him into the kitchen. Impatient with her reluctance, he grabbed her arm viciously, sinking his fingers into her flesh and squeezing her angrily. Jerking her forward, he kept the knife at her throat while he searched the cupboards with his free hand until he located a roll of duct tape. "Turn around, sister."

Trying desperately to think of a way out of the situation that wouldn't harm Bobby or Mrs. Vanderpoel, she quietly obeyed his order. She felt a violent jerk on her arms as he bound her wrists with the tape. With a painful grip, he yanked her toward the door. Stumbling nervously in the dark, Trixie barely remained on her feet. The night air was cool as she hobbled barefoot on the gravel drive to his car, shivering in her t-shirt and sweatpants.

"I'll deposit you someplace else," he told her as he shoved her into his car. "By the time they find you, I'll be out of the country on my way to the Netherlands. It's too bad this little beauty won't be on display, but my buyer prefers to keep it for himself."

Trixie listened carefully as the thief droned on about himself and his plans. _It was typical,_ she thought_, he wants to brag on his accomplishment. _ _Perhaps if I keep him talking, I can find out more_.

"How did you find out about the cross?" Trixie asked, curious even as she made the attempt to keep him talking.

"Visiting the museum," he laughed. "They were so excited about it. I couldn't help but hear, and when I did, I made my plans."

"How did you know where to find us?" Trixie tried hard to keep her teeth from chattering as she spoke, not certain if it was from the cold or fright.

"That was easy," he bragged. "They left a trail a fool could follow. Of course, they weren't expecting any trouble."

"Mrs. Vanderpoel has been alone all week," Trixie said. "Why did you pick tonight to break in?"

"I didn't know when she would have the cross with her," he admitted. "I knew it would be there tonight with the museum coming to visit tomorrow."

Trixie frowned at his words. She wished she had listened to her father and had urged Mrs. Vanderpoel to put the cross in a safety deposit box. Then she shivered at the thought of not being able to produce it for him. What would he have done if it were somewhere else?

When he slowed the car down, Trixie saw they were at one of the sheds on the edge of the preserve. Numbly, she allowed him to drag her toward the small building. It wasn't locked and he shoved her in forcefully. Taking the duct tape, he quickly bound her feet and covered her mouth. Looking at her, he surveyed his work.

"That should keep you for awhile," he announced. "Maybe I'll call back and let them know where to find you."

He shut the door behind him and Trixie could hear him snap the latch on the outside. Her hopes plummeted. She had planned to crawl out of the shack in search of a passing car. Now all she could do was wait while darkness and cold surrounded her as she lay on the dirt floor.

Bobby rubbed his eyes sleepily as he looked around the unfamiliar room. "Trixie," he called, "where are you?"

"I'm here, Bobby," Mrs. Vanderpoel answered him. "Trixie must have gone for a walk."

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Good for you," she smiled, "I have breakfast ready, but you better hurry. Mart will be here soon."

With a grateful grin, Bobby scampered out of bed and ran to the breakfast table. He was on his third helping of _ontbijtkoek _when Mart arrived along with, to Bobby's surprise, Brian and Jim.

"Come in, boys," she ushered them in, "have some cake."

Mart sniffed the air appreciatively and replied, "It smells divine."

"Where's Trixie?" Jim asked as he took a piece for himself. "We wanted to surprise her."

"And see the cross," Brian added.

"She's not here," Mrs. Vanderpoel shook her head. "Perhaps she went for an early morning walk."

"Show them the cross," Bobby urged.

"Of course," Mrs. Vanderpoel crossed the room to retrieve the small box. When she turned back to the boys, she had a worried look on her face. "I can't find it."

Everyone helped her search for the small tin, but it was nowhere to be found. Even more unsettling was the fact that Trixie was missing as well.

Jim and Brian exchanged frantic looks. They both knew Trixie was a magnet for trouble of one sort or another. Now they were left with nothing to go on but the disappearing cross.

"Did you say Trixie went for a walk?" Jim asked suddenly.

"I'm not really sure," Mrs. Vanderpoel replied, "but I do wish she would hurry back."

Jim walked over and picked up Trixie's tennis shoes that were half-hidden at the end of the sofa. "I doubt if she went barefoot."

The stunned silence of the group was interrupted by the arrival of Brom on the doorstep.

"Brom," Mrs. Vanderpoel said fretfully, "come in." She nervously motioned toward the kitchen and rattled on, flustered as she tried to keep occupied. "I have lots of _ontbijtkoek_ for you."

"You didn't see Trixie on your way over, did you?" Brian asked.

"No Trixie," he replied.

"Mart, why don't you take Bobby home," Brian suggested, "while Jim and I have a look around."

Mart didn't want to leave, but he realized that having a curious eight-year-old around wasn't helping. "Come on, small fry, you've got a cub scout meeting."

"But I want to wait for Trixie," he said stubbornly.

Knowing exactly how he felt, Mart said, "She's probably off on another wild goose chase and we've got important stuff to do."

Reluctantly, Bobby grabbed his stuff and thanked Mrs. Vanderpoel.

After they left, Brian turned to Jim and said, "Now what?"

"Did Trixie say anything to you last night?" Jim asked Mrs. Vanderpoel. "Did anything strange happen?"

"No," she answered, "it was a peaceful evening."

"Why are you worried about Trixie?" Brom asked curiously.

"She seems to be missing," Mrs. Vanderpoel explained. "I feel responsible."

Brom stroked his whiskers in thought. "You know I have seen a strange green car hanging about the last couple of days. Saw it again last night."

"Where?" Jim asked quickly.

"Down by that shed at the edge of the preserve," he told them, "the one near the road. I thought it best to stay away. Now, I'm not so sure."

Trixie woke up shivering as the sun shone through the cracks in the walls. Pushing herself into a sitting position, she tried to stretch her body which was sore and cramped from the cold. Laying her head on an old wooden crate, she contemplated her position. She was dirty and scraped from trying to free herself. After what had seemed like hours, she had finally quit kicking at the door and had fallen into an exhausted sleep. Feeling disgusted about being in such a situation, she let herself get mad. How often had her parents warned her to be careful? For once, she couldn't think of anything that she could have done differently to change what had happened. At least, Mrs. Vanderpoel and Bobby were safe.

"Trixie!" _That sounded like Jim,_ she thought as she groggily lifted her head. When he and Brian burst through the door, relief as well as puzzlement washed over her.

The two young men removed the tape from her mouth and limbs. Even though they tried to be gentle, Trixie had to blink back tears of pain as the tape ripped at her skin. An angry flush colored their cheeks as they noticed her distress. Jim attempted to rub some warmth into her arms while Brian checked her for injuries.

"Trixie, you're freezing," Jim said as he noticed her shivering. Swiftly, he removed his sweatshirt and pulled it over Trixie's head.

"He's got the cross," Trixie pushed them away as she tried to scramble to her feet. Unfortunately, her legs didn't cooperate and she began to sway dizzily.

Pulling her close, Jim said, "Forget the cross just for a moment, Trixie. You can tell us on the way back to Mrs. Vanderpoel's."

"We've got to hurry," she insisted. Then she gave Jim a startled look. "Just how did you get here anyway?"

"I switched to the other bookstore," he grinned, "and now Brian and I are on the same schedule. It was a last minute switch. Surprise."

"Surprise," she smiled weakly as her legs continued to wobble.

"Let's get Trixie back to Mrs. Vanderpoel's," Brian suggested.

In a single swoop, Jim lifted Trixie into his arms as Brian held the door open for them. "Now tell us what happened last night."

"Jim," she protested, a blush stealing across her face, "you don't have to carry me."

"It'll be faster this way," Jim insisted, nodding at her bare feet. Then he leaned closer and whispered, "Besides, I happen to like holding you in my arms."

Trixie leaned against Jim's muscular chest and sighed. Some things just weren't worth arguing about. She quickly told him and Brian what had happened the night before.

"Oh, no," she moaned as she finished.

They had almost arrived back at Mrs. Vanderpoel's house where a small crowd had gathered. The guys looked ahead at her urging. There before them were Sergeant Molinson, Mr. and Mrs. Belden, Bobby, Mart, Dan, Brom, and Mrs. Vanderpoel plus another unidentified man being questioned by the sergeant. The drive and surrounding road was littered with cars, the most questionable being the sleek green sedan.

"Hide me," Trixie moaned as she hid her face in Jim's neck.

"Too late," Jim chuckled as they approached the crowd who came running to meet them.

"Trixie," her mother called out worriedly, "are you okay?" She looked frantically at Jim and Brian.

"She's fine, Moms," Brian assured her, "just a little hungry and cold."

"Thank goodness, Mart told us what happened," Mr. Belden said sternly. His anger fled as he sighed with relief, and he gave his daughter a tender look. "Are you okay, princess?"

"Yes, Daddy," she nodded, still secure in Jim's arms.

Sergeant Molinson walked over to Trixie as Jim set her down on the front steps of Mrs. Vanderpoel's house, waiting patiently while she explained everything. "Can you answer a few questions?" he asked. "We picked this guy up," he motioned toward the stranger, "when Brom said he had seen a suspicious green car earlier."

Trixie looked perplexed at the man standing beside the squad car. Shaking her head, she answered, "I've never seen him before. He's not the same guy who was in Mrs. Vanderpoel's house last night."

The small guy walked timidly toward them. "I can explain," he said nervously, "if you'll give me a chance."

"Come inside, Trixie," Mrs. Vanderpoel said gently. "All of you, come inside."

"We've got to hurry," Trixie insisted instead. "He's got the cross and he plans to take it out of the country."

"Please, let me speak," the strange man spoke up, "maybe I can help."

Sergeant looked suspiciously at him, but nodded his agreement.

"My name is Hans Verkuilen," he introduced himself, "and I am from the museum."

"Mr. Verkuilen," Mrs. Vanderpoel welcomed him, "I am so sorry that the cross is gone."

"Perhaps not," he said and turned to Trixie. "Can you describe the man you saw last night?"

Trixie thought carefully for a moment before answering. "He looked kind of like you, blond hair but taller and skinnier and he was driving a smaller car."

"Did he say what his plans were?" he asked her.

"He's meeting a buyer in the Netherlands," she said, "but he didn't say where."

"We've got to get to the airport, Sergeant," Mr. Verkuilen said, "the closest airport that flies to the Netherlands before it's too late."

"You'll have to take me with you," Trixie said determinedly.

"What?" Mr. Belden demanded. "I don't think so."

"I'm the only one who knows what he looks like," Trixie pointed out.

"I hate to admit it, but she has a point," Sergeant Molinson said reluctantly.

"I'm pretty sure of his identity," Mr. Verkuilen told them. "One of our security guards has been fired recently. He could have heard about the cross. It would be most helpful if the girl came alone."

"Please, Daddy," Trixie begged. "The sergeant will be with me."

"I could go with her, sir," Jim offered.

"I just don't know," Mr. Belden said hesitantly, "even with the sergeant there something could go wrong."

"We'll alert Homeland Security," Molinson told him. "We'll have to. It's the only way we can get past the security checkpoint."

"See," said Trixie, "even Sergeant Molinson wants me to go."

Mr. Belden exchanged a resigned look with his wife who nodded in agreement. "Only if you don't go anywhere alone," he warned. Giving Jim a stern look, he added, "Don't let Trixie out of your sight."

Trixie gave her dad a big hug and started toward the sergeant's squad car.

"Trixie," the sergeant yelled impatiently, "it might help if you put on some shoes and clothes."

"Gleeps," Trixie grinned with embarrassment and hurried to change out of her pajamas.

Sgt. Molinson shook his head with regret. He wasn't sure if he had been wise to request Trixie's help, but he was left with few options. Sighing, he realized the whole Sleepyside Police Department would be a whole lot quieter without her. He shrugged with the same resignation that had overtaken Mr. Belden and grimaced as he walked to his car.

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee! You rock!_


	13. Final Chapter

_Disclaimer: I do not own Trixie or the Bob-Whites. No profit is being made from their use._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Once in the back of the squad car, Trixie could hardly contain her excitement. Sgt. Molinson noticed and gave her a harsh stare before driving away.

"Let's make one thing clear, Belden," he stated firmly, "you do not do anything, and I mean anything, without my clearance. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," Trixie said meekly.

Turning to Jim, he added, "I trust you can do the same." At Jim's nod, he said, "See if she'll listen to you. Heaven knows, she never listens to me."

Trixie remain quiet until they were on the interstate heading for New York. "Where are we going?"

"JFK," the sergeant replied, "I checked the airport schedule while you were changing clothes. They have a flight that leaves for Amsterdam at 2 PM."

Trixie reached over and squeezed Jim's hand in excitement. He couldn't help but smile at the flush on her cheeks. He knew he shouldn't encourage her, but in spite of that fact, he couldn't stop grinning at her. The answering smile he received was reward enough, a smile full of adoration and complete faith. Even Mr. Verkuilen wasn't immune to her enthusiasm.

"I take it you're the one who found the cross," he inquired. "Her Majesty, Queen Beatrix will feel honored that you troubled yourself so."

"Queen Beatrix," Trixie gasped, "I didn't know we had the same name. Juliana didn't share that with me."

"I asked her not to," Mr. Verkuilen admitted. "I wanted to tell you in person."

"I'm surprised my brother, Mart didn't tell me," Trixie said, "but he's been busy with other things."

Molinson was not impressed by Trixie's bout of enthusiasm. He gave her a frown through the rearview mirror. "Let me do all the talking when we get to JFK," the sergeant interrupted them. "The security at the airport is really tight. I had the station call ahead and warn the city cops. They are going to meet us just outside the terminals, and there might be a few feds there as well. When you see that guy, let us know."

"I promise," Trixie told him. Her heart beat excitedly at the thought of actually working with federal agents.

Nothing seemed amiss when they arrived at the airport. As they walked toward the entrance, the group was met by a small contingent of security forces.

"Are you Sergeant Molinson?" one of them asked. At Molinson's nod, he continued, "I'm Agent Dugan, and this my partner, Agent Reynolds."

Shaking the men's hands, Sergeant Molinson introduced the members of the group, ending with Trixie. "She's the only one who knows exactly what the guy looks like, although Mr. Verkuilen here has an idea."

"Come inside to our offices," Agent Dugan instructed them. "We'll have more privacy there."

Once inside the small office, Agent Dugan looked apprehensively at Sergeant Molinson. "You'll probably have to wait here," he told the sergeant. "The safety of the passengers is the most important thing. If he sees your uniform he might panic. You'll be able to watch everything on the security monitors."

Molinson looked uncomfortable with the idea. He glanced irritably at Trixie. He had promised her father he would keep an eye on her. Trixie, to his chagrin, was ignoring him and his warning glances while hanging on to every word the agents spoke.

"We have two flights that leave at 2 PM," Agent Dugan continued. "We'll have to split up and hope we spot him." He motioned toward Trixie and Jim. "You two, will go with Agent Reynolds while I escort Mr. Verkuilen. All you have to do is identify him. We're not certain if he is armed or not, and the dagger has proven to be deadly. Keep that in mind. The security team we have in place will handle the rest."

If he were a betting man, the sergeant would have placed a substantial wager that wherever Trixie went the man and the cross would be there. Frowning severely at her, he said sternly, "Can you remember that, Trixie? They can deal with this guy. Make sure you don't interfere."

Agent Dugan gave Molinson a sharp look as he rebuked Trixie. "Surely, Sergeant, that's not necessary. Miss Belden has been very helpful investigating this case. I'm sure she will listen to us."

Molinson snorted and shook his head. Having seen the tactics Trixie had used in the past, he wasn't sure of what she would do if the situation failed to go smoothly. He was about to warn the agents when there was a knock on the door.

A pleasant looking woman in a business suit entered. "Everything is in place," she told them. "They want you to go to the gates."

Jim grabbed Trixie's hand and held it tightly as they followed the agents and Mr. Verkuilen. He gave Molinson an apologetic look as they left.

The sergeant was more like Trixie than he realized. He positively hated being left out of the action, especially when she was going to be right in the thick of things. Growling, he went with a security guard to the viewing area to watch the action.

"Trixie," Jim whispered as they walked behind Agent Reynolds, "the sergeant looked like he was going to blow his top."

"I know," Trixie agreed, "I didn't think about his uniform getting in the way."

"Trix, remember," Jim warned her, squeezing her hand gently, "we just let Agent Reynolds and the rest catch the guy."

Trixie grinned at Jim without remorse. "Of course, I doubt if even I could do a better job than they can." She then turned her attention to Agent Reynolds as he led them through the security checkpoint. When they arrived at the gate, she quickly scanned the area looking for the man who had abducted her the night before.

"He'll probably stay out of sight until it's time for his flight," the agent cautioned them. "Just stay alert."

With her heart pounding, Trixie kept her eyes watchful as passengers passed by. "What if he has a disguise?" Trixie asked Jim. "I'm not sure if I can recognize him then."

The agent heard her and said, "If you even think it might be him, let me know. Don't worry about making a mistake."

Trixie became anxious as the time sped by. She was sure that Agent Dugan had caught the man by now, but no word had come from them. She was looking as the passengers lined up to board the plane when she spied a man in a baseball cap with a beard. Studying him closely, she held her breath for a moment.

"That could be him," Trixie grabbed the agent's arm, "the one with the cap on."

Quickly, the agent mobilized the security team. When two of them approached the man, he looked puzzled but went with them, albeit reluctantly. Agent Reynolds motioned for them to remain where they were as he escorted the man to a more private area.

"I hope his beard is a fake," Trixie said sheepishly, "or else I made a big mistake. It's just so much more difficult trying to find someone in all these people."

"Don't worry about it, Trix," Jim reassured her, "this is a long shot anyway. If we don't catch him here, the Dutch authorities can search all the passengers when they arrive there."

"I suppose you're right," Trixie conceded regretfully. "I was just hoping for Mrs. Vander…." She stopped suddenly and leaned toward Jim. "It's him," she hissed, "coming out of the bathroom. What are we going to do?"

Jim followed the path of Trixie's eyes and found the tall blond man walking toward the line to board the plane. "Trixie," he whispered frantically, "go find someone in security while I keep an eye on him."

"But Jim, they're leaving in a few minutes."

"Just go, Trixie," he urged, "I'll think of something."

She nodded and swiftly ran off to warn the agents.

Sergeant Molinson was watching the pair curiously on the monitor. When Trixie ran off at a furious pace, he motioned to the security offices beside him. "Something's wrong," he told them, "I know those two. There is no way Jim would let her run off by herself."

The two guards looked at the monitor closely and observed Jim. As they watched, Jim approached the man and intentionally bumped into him, causing them both to trip onto the floor. Immediately one of the guards radioed for assistance while Molinson tried not to smirk. _These kids,_ he thought, _never cease to surprise me._

Jim was lying on the man while feigning an injury as the man angrily tried to push Jim off of him. When a crowd gathered around, the man tried to make light of the situation.

"I'll get the attendant to see to your injury," he said to Jim, "if you'll just get off of me."

"I'll be okay in a minute," Jim replied, "I just need to catch my breath."

"Sir, I demand you let me up this instant."

Slowly, Jim complied while still holding the man down. Unobtrusively, he leaned on the case the man carried and popped it open. Kicking the small piece of luggage as he arose, the contents spilled out of its container.

"What have you done?" the man shrieked. "Don't touch that!"

Pretending to be helpful, Jim scattered his belongings more thoroughly, apologizing profusely as he did so.

"See here, young man," the blond man began to berate Jim, "I would prefer you leave my things alone."

When security approached, Jim heaved a sigh of relief. Hoping Trixie was correct in her identification, he allowed himself to be escorted from the premises along with the other man. While Jim was taken to another room, Agent Reynolds met the suspect and walked with him to another area.

"We need to file an incident report," the agent said. "They'll hold the plane for you."

"That's not necessary," the young man insisted, "I'm anxious to leave."

"It won't take but a minute," the agent reassured him.

The door closed and Jim couldn't hear anymore. He stopped to look at the security guards. "What happens now?"

Back in the control room, Molinson was pacing anxiously when Trixie appeared. "Belden," he bellowed, "didn't I tell you to leave it to the agents?"

"I went to the agents," Trixie insisted. "They made me come in here."

"Good for them," the sergeant said sarcastically.

"What happened?" she questioned. "Where's Jim?"

"You tell me," the sergeant countered, "what went on out there?"

"I picked out the wrong guy," Trixie admitted sheepishly, "but then the real criminal showed up. We couldn't let him get away. Did Jim stop him?"

Molinson didn't have time to answer before Jim entered the room.

"Jim," Trixie cried, "what happened?"

"They've got the guy in custody," he told her. He explained what had happened. "I do hope he's your guy."

Trixie hugged Jim joyously. Blushing, she grinned, "No, I think you've got that wrong. You're my guy."

When the two agents arrived, Jim, Trixie, and Molinson jumped to their feet and began to speak at once. Holding up his hand to silence them, Agent Dugan gave them a grin.

"We've recovered the cross," he announced. "He had it with him the entire time."

"No wonder he was so frantic about his carry-on," Jim mused.

"But how did he get it through security?" Trixie questioned. "I thought they examined everything."

"They do," agreed Agent Dugan, "but unfortunately things get by even our trained professionals. On the x-ray it merely looked like a piece of jewelry. Even I couldn't tell it from just another gaudy piece of jewelry."

"Where's Mr. Verkuilen?" Trixie asked.

"He's making arrangements to transport the cross to Amsterdam," he explained. "Evidently the cross is worth a considerable amount of money. The Dutch embassy is taking care of it now."

"So it will go back to where it belongs," Trixie smiled happily. "Mrs. Vanderpoel will be delighted."

"I think it's about time I get you two back where you belong," Molinson said, "before you get me mixed up in anything else."

Trixie and Jim merely grinned as they followed him out the door. They waited patiently while Molinson exchanged a few words with the agent.

"You know, Trixie," Jim said softly as he took both of her hands in his, "I was going to see if you wanted to go to the dance with me."

"Unfortunately, I don't have a dress," Trixie sighed.

"Yes, you do," Jim smiled. "Honey has been working on it when I told her there might be a chance for me to take you."

"In that case," Trixie laughed, "I'm glad Sergeant Molinson is in such a hurry to get us back to Sleepyside."

The gym was lit by dim lanterns representing an earlier time. It looked like an old fashioned harvest ball with a romantic full moon hanging from the ceiling. Although Trixie and Jim were a bit late, they were spotted immediately by the other Bob-Whites. Jim put his arm around her waist as they walked toward their friends.

"Thanks for the dress, Honey," Trixie said gratefully. "You did a wonderful job fixing it up."

"I told you that dress was perfect for you," Honey said. "It didn't take much and you look gorgeous."

The look in Jim's eyes as he glanced at Trixie said he agreed completely. "I'm very glad that I was able to be here, too."

"Me, too," Trixie smiled.

"Dance with me?" Jim asked and took her hand as she nodded.

"Jim," she murmured as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "thanks for helping me today."

"It was my pleasure," Jim said tenderly, "although I have to admit that I'm going to add this to my list of reasons to worry about you."

"Am I the only one on that list?" Trixie teased.

"You're at the top of the list," he said, "and I think you're at the top of all my other lists, too."

Trixie looked up at Jim's intense gaze and felt her heart flutter. He bent his head down and gave her a soft kiss. Trixie sighed happily and kissed him back.

"You know, Trix," he said as they pulled apart, "maybe you could work on less dangerous mysteries while I'm away, like the Dan and Mart mystery."

"Oh, I forgot," Trixie giggled, "I promised to reveal the solution to that little mystery, didn't I?" Grabbing Jim's hand, she tugged him to where the other Bob-Whites were still gathered.

"I have one more mystery to solve," she told her friends.

"What is it now?" Dan grinned at Mart.

"I figured out just what you two were hiding," Trixie said.

"Let's hear it," Mart demanded. "Let's hear exactly how you found this out."

"First of all," Trixie said, "you two kept disappearing. Then, Dan let it slip that he needed money. You took Bobby on a secret trip to the post office. That was a big mistake, by the way. You had all these meetings with the guidance counselor at school." Trixie paused to take a breath. "Finally," she grinned at Dan, "someone left their mail laying around for anyone to see it."

"And your conclusion is?" Mart prompted, knowing full well that Trixie had solved the case.

"Well, it was from NYU-POLY," Trixie told him. "I checked the brochures in Mrs. Denton's office. According to that, NYU-POLY has a great summer program for high school students, which is where the letter was from. I think you and Dan are going to have a fantastic time there next summer. Moms and Dad will be so proud of you. Why did you keep it a secret?"

Mart turned a dull red. "We're not in yet," he cautioned her. "I guess I didn't want to make a big deal of it just in case we're not accepted."

Trixie grinned at Dan and nodded at him to speak.

"Yeah, about that," Dan chuckled, "the letter Trixie saw was your acceptance letter. We both got in. We just wanted to tell you when we were all together."

Congratulations and hugs abounded as the Bob-Whites cheered the good news. Trixie smiled happily at Mart and told him she was proud of him.

"You know, Jim," Mart teased, "with Dan and me gone next summer, you and Brian will have your hands full. I do hope you can manage to keep the girls out of trouble as well as we did."

The group burst into laughter as Mart looked fondly at his sister.

"I'll be here," Jim promised with a wink at Trixie, "but I'll probably follow her into more adventures, just like today."

Trixie blushed as Jim put his arm around her. Even the dullest adventure would seem exciting with Jim by her side. She looked happily at her friends smiling faces. They would share more adventures, hopefully a lifetime of them.

THE END

* * *

_Thanks again to Mylee for all the time and effort she put into this story!_


End file.
